Just Stupid
by dramioneyoja
Summary: Tidak, tidak, kalian salah sangka, mereka hanya bodoh. Ugh, maksudku BENAR BENAR BODOH!
1. Chapter 1

**Just Stupid  
**

 **A/N : This Story is** ** _probably_** **based on Sandra Bullock's movie,** ** _Two Weeks Notice_** **, but no, not really, so there's something similar and something don't. just enjoy.**

 **All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **1.**

September 2006

Hermione berjalan cepat menuju ke ruangannya, ia terlambat. Siapa suruh Draco _"Pain in the arse"_ Malfoy tidak membiarkannya pulang sebelum kontrak dengan _Falmouth Falcons_ selesai. Alhasil ia semalaman mengerjakan kontrak investasi itu dengan penasihat keuangan dan penasihat hubungan masyarakat Malfoy Enterprise dan baru kembali ke rumahnya sekitar pukul tiga pagi dan harus sudah kembali ke kantor pukul delapan pagi.

"Pagi Miss Granger." Anna, asisten pribadi Hermione menyapanya dan menyodorkan kopi kesukaan Hermione sebelum Hermione memasuki ruangannya.

"Terimakasih banyak Anna, apa Mr. Malfoy sudah datang?" Hermione bertanya, menyesap kopinya.

"Belum." Anna menggeleng.

"Kalau ia sudah datang beritahu aku." Hermione lalu masuk ke ruangannya. Ia menggantung jacketnya, meletakkan kopinya, dan sekali lagi mengecek kontrak Malfoy Enterprise dengan Falmouth Falcons.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul sepuluh dan Malfoy sepertinya belum juga datang, apa Hermione harus tidur sebentar? Lima belas menit? Setengah jam? Atau mungkin bisa satu jam? Siapa tahu?

Hermione mengangkat telepon di mejanya dan menghubungi Anna. "Anna, aku akan tidur sebentar, hanya sebentar, jika Mr, Malfoy sudah datang, bangunkan aku."

"Okay, Miss Granger." Anna berkata, Hermione lalu menutup teleponnya, dan segera menuju ke sofa.

Hermione sudah bekerja sekitar satu setengah tahun di perusahaan milik Malfoy ini. Setelah bekerja di kementrian sekitar dua tahun, ia akhirnya muak dan berhenti. Awalnya Hermione menerima tawaran bekerja di kementrian dengan harapan bisa membangun kementrian dari dalam, menjadi kementrian yang lebih bersih dan baik, tapi setelah dua tahun mencoba, ia menyerah.

Kementrian Sihir Inggris sudah terlalu menyedihkan, terlalu parah untuk di perbaiki, mungkin satu-satunya cara adalah menghancurkan seluruh gedungnya, mengganti semua karyawannya, dan dengan begitu seluruh bagian di kementrian akan lebih bersih dan baru.

Kementrian Sihir penuh dengan korupsi, semua petingginya korupsi, mungkin ada satu atau dua orang yang bersih, seperti Arthur Weasley, tapi sisanya kotor. Karyawan-karyawan tidak bekerja dengan baik, mereka malas dan sering menunda pekerjaan, Hermione lelah menjadi satu dari sedikit orang yang bersih dan benar-benar kompeten di kementrian, akhinya ia menyerah.

Akhirnya ia mengundurkan diri dari posisinya sebagai kepala Departement Of Muggle Relation.

Selain karena sudah lelah dengan kebobrokan kementrian, Hermione juga akhirnya mengundurkan diri karena bayarannya sebagai kepala departement sangat kecil, bukan karena ia mata duitan atau semacamnya, tapi Hermione punya rencana hidup kedepannya, dan ia tidak bisa begitu saja menghabiskan waktunya di kementrian, ia harus menghasilkan banyak uang untuk mencapai mimpinya.

Setelah menganggur sekitar satu bulan. Draco Malfoy datang ke rumahnya dan meminta Hermione menjadi penasihat hukum perusahaannya. Awalnya Hermione menolak, tentu saja, jelas-jelas menolak. Pertama, Ia tidak berada dalam hubungan yang baik dengan Draco Malfoy jadi ia tidak mungkin bekerja dengan orang yang membenci dan dibencinya, kedua ia tahu betapa kapitalisnya perusahaan mereka, ia tidak mau berhenti dari kementrian hanya untuk lanjut bekerja di perusahaan yang mungkin sama bobroknya.

Malfoy tidak berhenti begitu saja, Hermione Granger menolak tawarannya pertama kali,tapi ia datang lagi dengan laporan keuangan perusahaan mereka dan menunjukkan kalau perusahaan mereka bersih dan sehat. Ia dan ayahnya mungkin seorang mantan _Death Eater_ , tapi mereka profesional, Hermione benar soal kapitalis, perusahaan mereka memang mencari keuntungan sebesar-besarnya tapi dengan cara yang tidak melanggar hukum.

Hermione masih menolak tawaran Draco, tahu masih ada yang belum di jelaskan lagi padanya, ada yang masih disembunyikan oleh Malfoy.

Malfoy datang lagi, menjelaskan apa saja keuntungan-keuntungan yang akan didapatkan Hermione jika mau bekerja di perusahaan mereka, mulai dari jumlah gaji yang besar (sangat besar, sampai-sampai saat itu mata Hermione hampir lepas melihat jumlah nol yang ada di situ), uang pensiun dan pesangon yang besar, bonus, fasilitas, dan keuntungan-keuntungan lainnya, kali itu Hermione akhirnya berpikir dua kali, jumlah gaji yang ditawarkan perusahaan Malfoy benar-benar menggiurkan, Hermione hanya perlu bekerja sekitar satu atau dua tahun dan ia sudah bisa memiliki tabungan yang cukup untuk merealisasikan mimpinya.

Tapi Hermione menolak, masih menolak.

Akhirnya pada kunjungan kali ke limanya, Draco mengatakan apa tujuan utamanya menawarkan posisi itu pada Hermione.

Pertama Hermione Granger adalah satu dari _The Golden Trio_ , dengan mempekerjakannya maka perusahaan mereka akan dipandang baik oleh masyarakat luas, maka perusahaan dan sekaligus keluarga mereka akan mendapatkan citra yang lebih baik, terutama setelah perang, mereka bisa mulai membersihkan nama mereka secara tidak langsung.

Kedua, selama ini mereka tidak pernah punya penasihat hukum perusahaan yang kompeten, mereka sering rugi di bagian pembuatan kontrak karena penasihat hukum mereka antara terlalu bodoh atau terlalu licik –mudah disogok pihak lain-.

Ketiga, Malfoy Enterprise berencana meluaskan perusahaan mereka ke dunia Muggle, dan mereka perlu seseorang yang benar-benar mengerti seluk beluk dunia Muggle dan hukum Muggle.

Keempat, Kementrian sudah memberi mereka ultimatum karena sering ada masalah dengan kontrak-kontrak yang mereka buat dengan perusahaan Muggle, dan mereka benar-benar butuh bantuan Hermione yang merupakan lulusan jurusan Hukum di universitas Muggle dan Sihir.

Dan akhirnya disinilah Hermione sekarang, berbaring di sofa ruangannya yang mewah dan mahal. Ruangannya tiga kali lebih besar daripada saat ia bekerja di kementrian, ia punya asisten yang baik, ramah, sopan, dan paling penting kompeten, hampir semua karyawan yang bekerja di Malfoy Enterprise memiliki kepribadian yang baik, perusahaan ini memiliki sistem yang baik dalam proses perekrutan karyawan, jadi selain dari pemiliknya yang menyebalkan, perusahaan ini memang baik dan sehat.

Hermione terbangun karena Anna membangunkannya pelan. "Miss Granger." Hermione bangun dan mengusap matanya yang bengkak, bekerja di Malfoy Enterprise memberikannya gaji yang besar, tapi menyedot semua waktu dan tenaganya.

"Mr. Malfoy sudah datang?" Hermione bertanya.

Anna mengangguk. "Mr. Malfoy sudah berada di ruangannya dan Mr. Malfoy senior juga datang, dan mereka berdua meminta anda segera datang ke ruangan Mr. Malfoy."

"Lucius?" Hermione memastikan.

Anna mengangguk.

Hermione segera menuju ke toilet pribadinya dan mencuci mukanya, kemudian merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut lalu berjalan menuju ke ruangan Draco, jadi hari ini ia buka hanya akan menghadapi satu ular melainkan dua. Tapi tidak apa-apa, ia seekor singa, dan singa tidak takut ular.

.

Hermione mengangguk pada asisten pribadi Malfoy yang duduk di meja di depan ruangan Malfoy, lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk." Ia mendengar Draco berteriak dari dalam. Hermione masuk dan disapa oleh lirikkan kesal dari Draco dan tatapan dingin Lucius.

"Pagi." Hermione berseru dan duduk di sofa dimana ayah dan anak itu duduk berhadapan. Ia tadinya ingin duduk di samping Draco, tapi Lucius bicara dengan matanya agar duduk disampingnya, menyerah, akhirnya Hermione duduk di sofa yang berada di sisi lain dan tidak duduk di samping keduanya.

"Miss. Granger, kenapa kau biarkan Draco berinvestasi di _Falmouth Falcons_?" Lucius bertanya dingin, seperti biasa.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, percayalah, aku sudah menyelesaikan kontrak investasi dengan _Chudley Cannons,_ saat Draco Malfoy dengan seenaknya tiba-tiba berkata tidak jadi berinvestasi _Cannons_ dan memutuskan memindahkan uanganya ke _Falcons_." Hermione membela dirinya.

"Kan sudah ku katakan, investasi di Cannons tidak akan menguntungkan, tim itu sudah hancur, mereka akan segera bangkrut dalam waktu dekat, aku tidak mau rugi." Draco juga membela dirinya.

"Draco, sudah berapa kali kukatakan? Kita tidak bisa benar-benar mengacu pada keuntungan sekarang ini, berinvestasi pada Cannons mungkin tidak akan benar-benar menguntungkan, tapi kita akan mendapat simpati masyarakat, dan itu yang kita perlukan saat ini." Lucius berseru, frustasi dengan tingkah laku Draco.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau berinvestasi di Cannons." Draco melipat tangannya di dadanya.

Lucius dan Hermione menghela nafas mereka. Lucius berdiri, ia melirik Hermione sebelum pergi.

" _Help him._ " Lucius berkata pada Hermione sebelum pergi dan keluar dari ruangan Draco.

"Lihat kan!" Hermione menghardik Draco. "Siapa suruh kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?" Hermione sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli kemana Draco akan membuang uangnya, hanya saja ia mengubah keputusannya tiba-tiba dan membuat pekerjaannya menumpuk dalam satu malam.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Hermione meletakkan map yang dibawanya dan meletakkannya di depan Draco. "Ini kontraknya." Hermione kemudian berdiri.

"Baca dulu, dan nanti sebelum jam pulang aku akan mengambilnya lagi disini." Hermione berkata lalu keluar.

"Granger!" Draco memanggilnya sebelum Hermione keluar pintu.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya.

"Apa kau bisa ikut makan siang dengan pemilik perusahaan … ugh, apa namanya? Perusahaan komunikasi dengan nama buah itu?" Draco bertanya, tidak bisa mengingat.

Hermione memutar matanya. " _Honestly_ Draco, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengingat nama perusahaannya tapi ingin berinvestasi disana?"

Draco tertawa pelan, "Instingku kuat Granger, aku yakin perusahaan ini akan membuatku makin kaya beberapa waktu kedepan." Draco berkata.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku ingin ikut makan siang dengan tim-mu, tapi kau baru saja menyuruhku memperbaharui kontrak dengan Wal-Mart, jadi aku tidak bisa." Hermione lalu pergi dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Draco melihat Hermione keluar dari ruangannya dan kemudian menyuruh asistennya memberi komando pada timnya untuk bersiap menuju ke California, tempat pusat perusahaan bernama buah itu berada, mereka akan menggunakan _Portkey_ kesana dan kembali sebelum jam tiga waktu London. Sayang sekali _Muggleborn_ favoritnya tidak bisa ikut.

.

Hermione baru selesai memperbaharui kontrak Malfoy Enterprise dengan _Wal-Mart_ saat ia sadar sudah lebih setengah jam dari waktu normal kerjanya. Ia benar-benar butuh tidur yang panjang, dan sudah memutuskan untuk langsung tidur begitu sampai dirumahnya.

Hermione meminta asistennya memberikan salinan kontrak ke bagian keuangan, lalu menuju ke ruangan Malfoy untuk meminta pendapat bosnya itu tentang salinan kontrak _Falcons_ yang diberikannya tadi pagi.

Hermione tidak menemukan Mark, asisten Malfoy di tempatnya, padahal lampu diruangan Malfoy masih menyala, ini artinya… Hermione tertawa pelan.

Ia menerobos masuk ke ruangan Malfoy dengan cepat.

" _Oh shit…_ Granger!" Draco berteriak kencang begitu melihat Hermione di depan pintunya, ia segera menarik bagian intimnya dari perempuan asing yang merunduk di mejanya, berbalik dan menarik celananya.

" _Oh, My God_ Malfoy! Berhentilah melakukan hal menjijikkan di kantor." Hermione kemudian pergi, berusaha menahan tawanya.

Hermione tahu, jika asisten Malfoy tidak ada di tempatnya, hanya ada beberapa kemungkinan, kemungkinan pertama asistennya ke toilet, kemungkinan kedua, asistennya pergi, tidak tahan mendengar boss-nya melakukan hubungan intim dengan wanita tidak di kenal diruangannya.

Dan Hermione Granger dengan senang hati mengganggu mereka, menghancurkan mood, dan menjauhkan Draco Malfoy dari masalah.

Selain mengurusi hal-hal legal yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan, sebagai seorang penasihat hukum Hermione mau tidak mau juga harus mengurusi perilaku-perilaku pribadi Draco Malfoy yang kemungkinan besar akan membawa masalah hukum.

Dan bukan satu kali atau dua kali Draco Malfoy di laporkan pada pihak berwajib atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual. Hermione tahu betul apa pengertian pelecehan seksual, dan tidak ada satupun perempuan yang dilecehkan oleh Malfoy, mereka semua melakukannya dengan sukarela, hanya saja hasil akhirnya tidak pernah sesuai dengan harapan mereka jadi mereka berharap dengan menuntut Draco mereka akan mendapatkan sesuatu.

Sepuluh dari sepuluh perempuan yang tidur dengan Malfoy berharap Malfoy akan jatuh cinta pada mereka dan menjadikan mereka kekasihnya atau istrinya atau semacamnya atau paling tidak memberikan mereka uang dalam jumlah yang besar, padahal Draco hanya mencari perempuan yang bisa menghangatkan kasurnya atau mejanya atau jok belakang mobilnya sementara.

Awalnya Hermione merasa kasihan pada perempuan-perempuan itu, tapi lama-kelamaan Hermione sadar kalau merekalah yang bodoh. Siapa yang tidak tahu tingkah laku Draco, ia selalu menghiasi _Prophet_ dan _Witch Weekly_ dengan perempuan berbeda dan skandal berbeda tiap kalinya, dan itu berarti salah mereka, kenapa masih mau didekati dan mendekati Draco Malfoy?

Tentu saja setelah Hermione menjadi penasihat hukum, merangkap pengacara, merangkap notaris, merangkap asisten tidak ada satupun tuntutan yang menang atas Draco.

Hermione akan berusaha menemui mereka dan menyuruh mereka mundur terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke pengadilan, menyuruh mereka mencabut tuntutan mereka dulu, jika bujukannya berhasil biasanya Draco akan memberikan mereka beberapa ribu galleon, tapi jika mereka menolak mencabut tuntutannya maka Hermione akan memastikan perempuan itu tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, satu _sickle_ -pun tidak.

Hermione tertawa pelan dan menuju ke ruangannya, _poor_ Draco Malfoy, ia harus mencari perempuan lain lagi nanti malam. Hermione tertawa dan membereskan barang-barangnya, memakai jacketnya lalu menuju ke saluran floo dan pulang kerumahnya.

Ia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Bodoh.

Untuk apa membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Tidurnya tidak pernah nyenyak semenjak bekerja di Malfoy Enterprise. Apalagi jika ia baru saja menangkap basah Draco dengan perempuan. Jujur ia merasa bahwa mengganggu Draco yang sedang berhubungan intim merupakan hiburan untuknya, melihat ekspresi Draco dan perempuan manapun yang ada disitu benar-benar bisa membuat dirinya tertawa.

Tapi ia bohong jika ia bilang kalau perasaannya tidak sakit. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika menemukan pria yang kau sukai selama hampir dua tahun dengan mudahnya tidur dengan perempuan tergampang yang ada disekitarnya? Perempuan normal mana yang perasaannya tidak terluka?

.

Draco membentur-benturkan kepalanya di mejanya, setelah menyuruh Lizzy atau Lisa atau siapapun perempuan tadi pergi dengan janji akan menghubunginya lagi.

Kenapa Granger harus masuk di saat seperti itu? Kenapa ia dengan bodohnya lagi-lagi tidak mengunci ruangannya? Kenapa asistennya tidak memberitahu Hermione Granger bahwa ia sedang ada tamu? Well, asistennya pasti sudah kabur begitu tahu Draco membawa perempuan keruangannya, itu kebiasaan Mark dan Draco tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

Draco membentur-benturkan kepalanya di mejanya lagi. Kenapa Hermione harus sering sekali masuk dan menghancurkan kegiatan pentingnya?

Draco menghela nafasnya, Granger akan menertawakannya sampai dua atau tiga hari kedepan, jadi ada baiknya Draco menghindari Hermione Granger sampai tiga hari kedepan, berharap Granger akan segera melupakan kejadian barusan dengan cepat.

Kenapa ia selalu lupa mengunci pintu? Kenapa? Kenapa selalu lupa?

Apa mungkin?

Mungkinkah sebenarnya hati kecilnya berharap Granger akan masuk dan menghentikannya seperti biasanya? Apa sebenarnya Draco berharap Hermione menerjang masuk tiba-tiba dan berteriak padanya, menghancurkan moodnya, dan _terpaksa_ menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyuruh perempuan yang ada di depannya pergi? Apa sebenarnya alam bawah sadar Draco menginginkan Hermione menghentikannya? Sehingga ia selalu sengaja-lupa untuk mengunci pintu.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

Ia tahu melakukan hal seperti itu dikantor adalah perbuatan tidak profesional, ia selalu mengklaim dirinya adalah seorang yang profesional, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya, pasti akan ada seorang perempuan yang dadanya besar dan roknya terlalu pendek menggodanya saat makan siang atau saat sedang minum kopi atau semacamnya, dan bukan salahnya jika Draco Junior bekerja aktif.

Hah… yang benar saja, Draco tidak mungkin sengaja tidak mengunci pintu karena ingin Hermione Granger menghentikannya, ia sengaja tidak mengunci pintu agar Hermione Granger kesal dan tahu akan ada kemungkinan pekerjaan tambahan jika perempuan yang ditidurinya itu menuntutnya, _hell_ , Granger bahkan bisa menjadi saksi bahwa perempuan yang menuntutnya kelak melakukannya dengan sukarela, bukan dipaksa.

Yup, benar, tentu saja, tidak mungkin Draco berharap Hermione menghentikannya, memangnya dia siapa?

Draco melihat kontrak perusahaannya dengan Falmouth Falcons yang diberikan Granger tadi pagi, lalu tersenyum, _bloody hell_ , perempuan itu selalu mengerjakan pekerjaanya dengan baik, bahkan setelah Draco membuatnya lembur dan tiba-tiba harus membuat kontrak baru.

Kenapa Draco Malfoy tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk tidak jadi berinvestasi pada Cannons melainkan pindah ke Falcons?

 _-Flashback-_

 _Draco dan beberapa anggota tim kerjanya termasuk Hermione Granger duduk di ruangan rapat di kantornya, menunggu perwakilan dari Chudley Cannons datang._

 _Hermione Granger memberinya ide investasi cemerlang. Hermione meyakinkan dirinya dan juga Lucius bahwa berinvetasi pada Chudley Cannons akan memberikan dampak baik bagi mereka, pertama mayoritas fans-fans Chudley Cannons adalah kalangan menengah kebawah dan half-blood dan muggle-born, jadi jika mereka berinvestasi pada Chudley Cannons sedikit banyak mereka akan mendapatkan respect dari fans-fans Chudley Cannons, baik sekali._

 _Kedua, Chudley Cannons adalah salah satu tim Quidditch paling tua di Inggris dan mereka hampir bangkrut, sudah beberapa tahun belakangan ini mereka selalu mengakhiri musim di peringkat paling bawah, jadi dengan uang segar Malfoy Enterprise, Chudley Cannons bisa melakukan perbaikan, belanja pemain atau semacamnya, dengan begitu penggemar Quidditch lain yang bukan fans Chudley Cannons akan juga menghargai usaha Malfoy Enterprise untuk menjaga keberlangsungan salah satu tim Quidditch paling tua di Inggris._

 _Mungkin mereka tidak akan mendapat banyak keuntungan dari Chudley Cannons, tapi mereka akan mendapat banyak respect dari kalangan masyarakat._

 _Beberapa orang memasuki ruangan, pemilik Chudley Cannons saat ini, pelatih, asisten pelatih, dan beberapa pemain senior, termasuk salah satu mantan Keeper terbaik Hogwarts, Oliver Wood._

 _Draco bisa melihat Hermione tersenyum lebar melihar Wood, begitu juga sebaliknya, Wood tersenyum tidak kalah lebar begitu melihat Hermione. Penasihat keuangan Draco mengatakan beberapa hal, meminta kejelasan keadaan tim secara finansial, dan menjelaskan apa saja yang mereka inginkan jika jadi berinvestasi di Chudley Cannons._

 _Draco tidak mendengarkan, hanya memperhatikan Hermione dan Wood yang asik mengobrol satu sama lain, tersenyum dan berbisik satu sama lain._

 _Sampai asistennya bertanya bagaimana pendapatnya, Draco tidak mendengarkan rapat sama sekali._

 _"Well, kami akan memikirkannya beberapa waktu." Draco berkilah lalu menutup rapat._

 _Semua orang berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang rapat._

 _"Granger? Kau mau kemana?" Draco bertanya saat Hermione berjalan disamping Wood._

 _"Aku dan Oliver akan makan siang bersama." Hermione berkata lalu pergi, bergandengan tangan dengan Oliver Wood dan pergi menjauh._

 _"Mr. Malfoy?" Mark asistennya menghampirinya._

 _"Apa hubungan Granger dan Wood?" tanya Draco tidak sadar._

 _"Kalau tidak salah mereka sempat menjadi sepasang kekasih." Mark menjawab ringan._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Akhirnya keputusan Draco jelas, ia tidak ingin berinvestasi pada tim lemah yang memiliki Oliver Wood sebagai pemainnya. Karena ia cemburu?

Yang benar saja!

Memangnya Hermione Granger itu siapa?

.

Hermione duduk di bathubnya. Ia menghela nafasnya, meregangkan ototnya yang kaku.

"Hah…" Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Badannya sakit semua, semua. Otot-ototnya tegang, lututnya sakit, telapak kakinya sakit, dan yang paling penting kepalanya sakit. Bekerja di perusahaan Malfoy benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

Secara teknis, sebenarnya Hermione-lah yang menjalankan perusahaan, ia yang melakukan semua pekerjaan yang ada, sementara Draco hanya mesin yang kerjanya hanya tanda tangan dan jabat tangan. Well, ada Theodore Nott, sebenarnya, wakil direktur perusahaan mereka, Theo cukup sering membantunya melakukan beberapa pekerjaan, hanya saja Theo sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Daphne Greengrass dan ia tidak lagi banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor.

Tapi ia sadar kalau ini demi mewujudkan mimpinya. Ia hanya tinggal bekerja tiga bulan lagi dan kemudian ia bisa mewujudkan mimpinya. Tiga bulan lagi, dan ia akan berhenti dari perusahaan Malfoy dan melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Tiga bulan lagi dan ia akan berhenti menderita karena ia menyukai Draco Malfoy.

Setelah tiga bulan, ia tidak perlu lagi menderita karena melihat Draco yang terus-menerus bergonta-ganti pasangan di depan matanya, ia tidak perlu lagi menderita karena Draco hanya menganggapnya sebagai orang yang bisa membawanya keluar dari semua masalah yang ada, ia tidak perlu lagi menderita karena tahu Draco tidak akan pernah punya perasaan padanya.

Hermione menutup matanya, membiarkan air hangat disekitarnya menghilangkan kekakuan ditubuhnya.

Hermione kemudian memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya besok dan lusa, hari sabtu ia akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di rumah, bermalasan dikasur dengan Crookshanks, membaca buku yang dibelinya namun belum sempat dibacanya, memesan Pizza dan kemudian tidur lagi sampai hari minggu.

Kemudian hari minggu ia akan pergi ke Burrow , kemudian berangkat bersama ke pertandingan Quidittch, Hermione masih tidak menyukai Quidittch, tapi Quidittch menjadi media untuknya dan teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lagipula Oliver mengundangnya datang ke pertandingan minggu ini. Setelah itu ia akan pulang dan tidur lagi sampai Senin pagi, Senin pagi yang menyebalkan.

Hmm, ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu menghubunginya dan memintanya datang kerumah. Hermione rindu pada kedua orangtuanya, ia sudah hampir dua bulan tidak berkunjung, hanya saja ia tahu jika ia pulang maka kedua orangtuanya akan membicarakan hal yang sama sampai kupingnya merah.

Pernikahan.

Kedua orangtua Hermione, benar-benar ingin Hermione segera menikah, beberapa hari lagi ia genap berumur 26 tahun, dan kedua orangtuanya merasa kalau Hermione sudah seharusnya segera menikah dan memberikan mereka cucu. Haha. Bagaimana caranya ia menikah dan memberikan kedua orangtuanya cucu jika pacar saja ia tidak punya.

Bukannya Hermione tidak mau menikah. Tentu saja ia ingin menikah, ia ingin menggunakan gaun putih panjang yang indah berjalan ke altar dengan ayahnya, menjadi pengantin perempuan yang melempar bunga, kemudian tinggal di rumah sederhana yang memiliki halaman kecil di depannya, kemudian punya anak dan mengantar anaknya ke Hogwarts.

Hermione menginginkan semua itu.

Tapi itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk menikah.

Hermione tidak ingin menikah hanya karena ia kesepian, ia ingin menikah karena cinta. Ia ingin menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya dan juga mencintainya. Dan ia belum menemukannya.

Well, secara teknis Hermione mencintai seorang pria, tapi pria itu tidak mencintainya, dan kemungkinan mereka menikah mungkin lebih kecil dari kemungkinan Voldemort kembali hidup.

Yang berarti tidak mungkin.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

.

Hermione baru akan memesan Pizza untuk makan malamnya saat tiba-tiba seekor burung hantu datang dan meletakkan dua surat di tempat suratnya di dekat jendela.

Hermione cepat-cepat memesan Pizza-nya lalu melihat surat apa yang ada disana. Surat pertama adalah undangan pesta keluarga Malfoy yang akan diadakan besok. Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Hermione jarang sekali mendatangi pesta yang diadakan keluarga Malfoy, biasanya ia hanya datang pada pesta yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan dan tidak mendatangi pesta pribadi mereka.

Hermione membaca isi undangan itu dan kemudian kakinya lemas.

Pesta pertunangan Draco Malfoy dengan Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione menutup matanya, meletakkan tangannya ditembok, berusaha menemukan keseimbangannya.

Hermione meletakkan undangan itu di meja kemudian membuka surat yang satunya.

 ** _Hermione,_**

 ** _Hermione bagaimana kabarmu? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau pasti sangat sibuk mengurusi perusahaan dan mengurusi Draco._**

 ** _Hermione datanglah besok, datanglah, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan._**

 ** _Jangan lupa datang._**

 ** _Narcissa Malfoy._**

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak datang padahal Narcissa Malfoy sudah mengundangnya. Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin datang, ia tidak ingin melihat Draco bertunangan dengan seorang perempuan dan hanya berdiri menyaksikannya.

Ugh.

Kepalanya sakit.

.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin Lucius tiba-tiba memutuskan bahwa besok ia akan bertunangan dengan Parkinson. Ia tahu Lucius mungkin menjadi sedikit gila setelah mengikuti Voldemort, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau otak pria itu bergeser terlalu jauh.

Draco merasa ia terlalu muda untuk menikah, ia masih ingin menghabiskan masa mudanya, dan demi Merlin ia sama sekali tidak menyukai Pansy.

Draco tahu ia terlihat seperti pria brengsek kelas satu dari luar, tapi ia juga ingin menikah dengan perempuan yang dicintainya dan memiliki keluarga seperti orang normal, ia ingin punya rumah sederhana dengan dua atau tiga anak, pergi liburan bersama, menghias pohon natal bersama, melihat anaknya pergi ke Hogwarts dan sesekali tidur bersama seluruh anggota keluarganya di kasur yang besar dengan satu selimut dan saling menghangatkan satu sama lain saat diluar sedang hujan salju.

Draco menghela nafasnya, jika Theo dan Blaise mendengar pemikirannya barusan ia pasti dianggap gila, kalau Granger mendengarnya perempuan itu juga pasti menertawainya.

Apa ia harus mendobrak rumah Theo sekarang juga dan meminta bantuannya? Atau Granger? Um, dimana perempuan itu tinggal, ia bisa menjadikan hal ini sebagai alasan untuk datang kerumahnya.

Draco tersenyum. Ia mengambil mantelnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Tidak bisa dibuka.

Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya, menggumamkan _alohomora_ tapi juga tidak terbuka, ia kemudian menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk membuka pintu itu dengan semua mantra yang diketahuinya, terakhir ia bahkan menggunakan _bombarda._ Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Berhentilah mencoba Draco. Kau harus berada dikamarmu sampai pesta pertunanganmu besok. Apa kau pikir aku tidak mempertimbangkan hal ini?" Lucius berseru dari luar dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

" _Shit_." Draco bergumam pelan, ia berpikir sebentar. "Lucius, buka pintunya aku harus ke toilet."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" Lucius menendang pintu kamar Draco keras. "Dikamarmu ada kamar mandi."

Draco menggeleng. "Aku harus mengambil beberapa berkas yang tertinggal dikantor." Draco mencoba lagi.

"Hah… Jangan bercanda! Kau bahkan tidak pernah membaca berkas-berkas itu saat di kantor, kenapa tiba-tiba harus membawanya pulang." Lucius berkata lagi.

"Sudahlah Draco! Diamlah saja disana dan tunggu sampai besok malam." Lucius kemudian pergi menuju ke kamarnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Draco mencoba melarikan diri?" Narcissa bertanya begitu suaminya memasuki kamar mereka.

"Menurutmu?" Lucius bertanya balik dan melepaskan mantelnya lalu duduk dikasur mereka.

"Apakah kita tidak terlalu jahat melakukan ini padanya?" Narcissa bertanya sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Kita harus bertindak tegas sebelum semuanya terlambat." Lucius berkata lagi.

Narcissa mengangguk.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Cissy, aku tidak yakin mau masuk kedalam, kau sajalah." Lucius berseru._

 _"Kita harus masuk berdua. Ayolah cepat." Narcissa menarik suaminya masuk kedalam ruangan yang ditutupi tirai merah besar itu._

 _Lucius menghela nafasnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau ikut kesini, pria waras mana yang datang ke tempat seorang peramal._

 _"Sheer Orpington." Narcissa berseru._

 _"Oh.. Mrs Malfoy." Seorang perempuan dengan pakaian yang tidak kalah nyentrik oleh Prof. Trelawney duduk ditengah ruangan yang redup itu._

 _Narcissa kemudian menarik Lucius dan duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah ruangan, berhadapan langsung dengan Sheer Orpington dan bola kristalnya._

 _"Apa yang bisa kubantu Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy." Sheer Orpington berseru dengan nadanya yang khas._

 _"Well, kami ingin tahu tentang anak laki-laki kami." Narcissa memulai._

 _Lucius memutar matanya. Awalnya ia tidak percaya sama sekali dengan Sheer Orpington, awalnya ia hanya merasa kalau Sheer Orpington hanya orang yang berhasil menguras uangnya lewat istrinya, tapi ia kemudian salah._

 _Suatu hari Narcissa pulang membawa kabar bahwa Lucius harus membuat investasi pada toko ramuan kecil di ujung jalan perbatasan Knockturn Alley dan Diagon Alley._

 _Lucius akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukannya, ia akan menghabiskan beberapa ratus ribu Galleon disana, kemudian membuktikan kalau prediksi Sheer Orpington salah, kemudian dengan alasan kerugiannya ia akan memaksa Narcissa untuk berhenti mendatangi Sheer Orpington._

 _Ia tidak tahu ia harus marah atau senang setelah itu. Investasinya berhasil. Ternyata saat itu anak pemilik toko itu baru saja lulus Hogwarts dan merupakan orang yang cakap dalam ramuan dan memiliki visi yang bagus sekali ia punya rencana hebat untuk mengembangankan toko mereka. Dan dalam waktu satu tahun, toko mereka, bekerjasama dengan Malfoy Enterprise berhasil menjadi toko dengan cabang paling banyak diseluruh dunia sihir di Inggris dan sekitarnya, dan keuntungan yang didapat mereka berlipat-lipat._

 _Toko ramuan itu menjadi toko yang paling mudah ditemui di jalan-jalan di dunia sihir, semua penyihir dengan mudahnya mendapatkan suplai ramuan jadi dan bahan ramuan mereka tanpa harus bersusah payah._

 _Setelah itu ia mau tidak mau selalu mendengarkan apa kabar yang dibawa Narcissa ke Manor, jika Sheer Orpington menyuruhnya berinvestasi di suatu toko atau perusahaan maka ia akan melakukannya, jika Sheer Orpington menyuruhnya melepas atau menutup satu anak perusahaan maka ia akan melakukannya. Dan Lucius selalu untung besar. Selalu._

 _Begitu juga saat Sheer Orpington menyuruhnya merekrut Hermione Granger. Tapi tetap saja, sebenar apapun prediksi Sheer Orpington, Lucius tetap merasa tidak nyaman._

 _"Apa hal yang ingin kau ketahui?" Sheer Orpington bertanya_

 _"Kami ingin tahu tentang masalah percintaan Draco." Narcissa berkata._

 _"Well, Let See…" Sheer Orpington meletakkan kedua tangannya di bola kristalnya._

 _Lucius memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sheer Orpington._

 _Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuh Sheer Orpington bergetar hebat, bagian hitam matanya menghilang ke atas dan kemudian ia seperti tersengat listrik dan kemudian ekspresinya kembali seperti semula._

 _"Bagaimana Sheer Orpington?" Narcissa bertanya, tidak seperti Lucius yang kaget melihat Sheer Orpington mendapatkan pengelihatannya, Narcissa sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini._

 _Sheer Orpington menarik nafasnya panjang. "Aku tidak yakin bagaimana menyampaikan hal ini pada anda." Sheer Orpington bingung. Ia tahu siapa keluarga Malfoy dan bagaimana pandangan politik mereka. Ia tidak yakin bisa begitu saja memberitahu apa yang baru saja dilihatnya._

 _"Ada apa?" Lucius bertanya tidak sabar. "Apa yang baru saja Sheer Orpington lihat?" Lucius bertanya._

 _"Aku akan memberitahu kalian, tapi berjanjilah akan menanggapi hal ini dengan bijaksana." Sheer Orpington mencoba, ia tidak ingin membuat perempuan yang dilihatnya tadi di visinya berada di dalam keadaan bahaya karenanya._

 _Narcissa dan Lucius mengangguk penuh antusias lalu menarik kursi mereka lebih dekat._

 _"Perempuan yang kulihat, ia bukan seorang darah-murni." Sheer Orpington berseru pelan._

 _"Bukan darah-murni?" Lucius bertanya dengan nada tinggi._

 _"Perempuan?" Narcissa juga bertanya dengan nada serupa. Hanya saja Narcissa lebih fokus kepada kata perempuan sementara Lucius pada kemurnian darah._

 _"Apa ia seorang darah-campuran?" Lucius bertanya lagi._

 _Sheer Orpington menggeleng._

 _"Siapa perempuan ini?" Narcissa bertanya, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan siapapun yang akan menjadi pasangan anaknya kelak._

 _Sheer Orpington tidak yakin apa ia harus memberitahu siapa perempuan yang dilihatnya sebagai pasangan Draco Malfoy. Well, ini memang pekerjaannya, ia mencari uang dari sini, tapi ia tidak yakin apa ia bisa membahayakan penyelamat dunia sihir hanya demi uang._

 _Ia takut perempuan ini akan dilukai oleh Lucius atau semacamnya, ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko._

 _"Ia seorang kelahiran Muggle." Sheer Orpington bicara, ia bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Lucius yang menjadi keras. "Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberikan identitasnya pada kalian." Sheer Orpington memberitahu. "Karena sepertinya kalian mungkin akan membahayakannya."_

 _Narcissa menghela nafasnya, ia langsung melihat ke arah Lucius dan mengerti apa maksud Sheer Orpington._

 _" Sheer Orpington, aku dan suamiku pulang dulu." Narcissa dengan cepat menarik suaminya keluar dan mereka pulang._

 _"Apa kau berencana melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada perempuan ini, siapapun dia? Hanya karena ia kelahiran Muggle?" Narcissa bertanya._

 _Ekspresi wajah Lucius tidak bisa dibaca. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir keras._

 _"Lucius, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, jika memang perempuan ini adalah jodoh Draco, maka kita harus bisa menerimanya." Narcissa berseru. "Apa kau mau Draco terjebak dalam pernikahan yang tidak bahagia sepanjang sisa hidupnya?" Narcissa bertanya, tidak ingin Draco berakhir sepertinya dan Lucius._

 _"Apa tidak cukup kita membuat masa remajanya menderita? Apa tidak cukup kita membuatnya berada dalam bahaya selama ini? Apa kau mau menghilangkan kemungkinan Draco untuk memiliki cinta sejati?" Narcissa bertanya, berkaca-kaca._

 _"Tapi perempuan ini seorang kelahiran Muggle. aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, kalau ini dibiarkan, kalau Draco akhirnya menikah dengan seorang kelahiran Muggle, maka keturunan darah-murni Malfoy akan berakhir." Lucius berseru._

 _Narcissa menghela nafasnya, ia melihat suaminya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Di saat-saat seperti ini aku benar-benar berharap kau pergi saja dengan Mastermu." Narcissa kemudian pergi._

 _Lucius memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Masalah ini membut kepalanya sakit, dan kata-kata Narcissa membuat hatinya sakit._

 _Dua hari kemudian Lucius akhirnya membuat keputusan, ia akan membiarkan Draco dan cinta sejatinya itu, meskipun perempuan itu seorang Muggleborn, setidaknya, sekali ini ia ingin anaknya bahagia. Dan Narcissa benar, ia tidak ingin melihat anaknya terjebak dalam pernikahan yang tidak bahagia sepanjang sisa hidupnya._

 _Maka ia mengajak Narcissa kembali ke tempat Sheer Orpington._

 _"Kami ingin tahu siapa perempuan itu." Narcissa berkata. "Dan kami menjamin bahwa ia tidak akan berada dalam bahaya karena kami." Narcissa tersenyum, melirik Lucius pelan._

 _Sheer Orpington tersenyum, ia akan tahu apa yang terjadi pada Lucius setelah ini, mungkin beberapa hari lagi saat Narcissa datang sendirian Narcissa akan memberitahu apa yang menyebabkan Lucius Malfoy berubah pikiran. Selama ini, ia dan Narcissa menjadi tumbuh menjadi teman dekat, setelah dua tiga kali kunjungan Narcissa dan Sheer Orpington menemukan kalau mereka berdua sangat cocok sama lain._

 _"Well, baiklah, aku percaya pada kalian berdua, aku akan memberitahu identitas perempuan ini, dan semoga kalian bisa menggunakannya dengan bijaksana." Sheer Orpington berkata._

 _Lucius dan Narcissa mengangguk antusias._

 _"Hermione, Hermione Granger."_

 _-End of Flashback-_

Semenjak itu, Narcissa dan Lucius giat sekali mendekati Hermione Granger dan berusaha mendekatkan Hermione dengan Draco. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Nihil, benar-benar Nihil.

Hermione benar-benar fokus pada pekerjaannya, ia bahkan tidak berkencan dengan pria lainnya, hanya berkencan dengan pekerjaannya dan kucingnya, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Begitu juga Draco, berkencan dengan hampir semua perempuan yang bisa ditemuinya, tapi tidak Hermione Granger. Blaise sekali bercanda, jika kursi diruangannya di pasangi bikini maka mungkin Draco akan mengencaninya.

Lucius mulai ragu apakah prediksi Sheer Orpington benar. Akhirnya dengan bantuan Theo dan Sheer Orpington sendiri, Lucius dan Narcissa menjalankan rencana terakhir mereka.

Menurut Sheer Orpington, jika sampai akhir tahun ini Draco dan Hermione tidak juga bersatu, maka mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu selamanya, Narcissa hampir terkena serangan jantung karena perkataan itu, itu artinya Draco tidak akan pernah menikah sampai selamanya, tidak bisa hidup normal dan bahagia, dan tidak akan bisa memberikannya cucu.

Sekarang sudah bulan September, dan mereka tidak punya banyak waktu sampai tahun ini berakhir.

.

Draco merebahkan diri dikasurnya, ia sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk kabur dari Manor. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Pansy.

Sepertinya pilihannya hanya satu. Ia akan melarikan diri beberapa saat sebelum acara dimulai, ia pasti akan dikeluarkan dari kamarnya sebelum acara dimulai, dan hanya itu satu-satunya celah untuknya agar bisa melarikan diri.

Ia kemungkinan tetap tidak bisa ber-dissaparating dari dalam Manor ataupun bagian halaman Manor. Jadi ia harus berlari dengan cepat keluar dari gerbang depan Malfoy Manor kemudian kabur.

Draco mengangguk-angguk, merasa rencananya sangat bagus dan sempurna. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

Hermione tidak bisa tidur. Ia benar-benar tidak mau datang dan menghadiri pertunangan Draco Malfoy, ia takut ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh untuk membatalkan pernikahan pria bodoh itu.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia berusaha menutup matanya, menarik selimutnya menutupi wajahnya, berbalik ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan tetap tidak bisa tidur.

Apa ia harus mengirim surat pada Narcissa dan memberitahu kalau ia tidak enak badan? Tapi Narcissa bahkan mengiriminya surat pribadi dan memintanya datang, akan sangat tidak sopan jika ia tidak datang.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Hermione berteriak kesal. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya kemudian menuju ke lemari obatnya dan mengambil satu pil obat tidur. Peduli setan.

Keesokan harinya Hermione hanya mondar-mandir sepanjang hari di flat-nya, rencananya untuk membaca buku sambil bermalas-malasan hanya tinggal wacana.

Apa ia harus berangkat atau tinggal dan pura-pura sakit? Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Akhirnya pukul tiga sore, Hermione memutuskan ia akan datang, ia akan datang ke pesta pertunangan Draco Malfoy dan Pansy Parkinson, mendengarkan apa yang ingin dibicarakan Narcissa kemudian izin pulang lebih cepat.

Iya betul, Hermione akan langsung pulang. Tidak masalah.

Hermione dengan cepat kemudian menuju ke kamarnya, ia dengan cepat merapikan kasurnya, kemudian berlari ke dapur dan memberi makan Crookshanks kemudian kembali ke kamarnya dan membuka lemarinya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian berjalan cepat ke saluran _floo_ -nya dan menghubungi Ginny Potter.

.

Draco sudah selesai bersiap-siap, ia dan hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saat beberapa peri rumah menjemputnya dan mengantarnya ke ballroom Malfoy Manor.

Ia akan melaksanakan rencananya dengan cepat, ia akan berjalan dengan peri rumah sampai dekat pintu keluar, kemudian dengan cepat lari keluar.

Draco berjalan ke dekat jendelanya. Ada yang aneh kenapa tidak ada seorangpun diluar? Tidak ada kereta kuda sama sekali, tidak ada mobil juga, dan anehnya tidak ada hiasan-hiasan sama sekali di halaman depan mereka, biasanya jika keluarga Malfoy mengadakan pesta maka cahaya lampu-lampu yang dipasang di halaman mereka bisa terlihat sampai berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya.

Draco mengangkat alisnya, ada yang aneh, apa terjadi sesuatu?

Tidak lama pintunya diketok. "Draco, keluarlah." Draco mendengar suara ibunya dari depan pintunya.

Sial. Kenapa ibunya yang berada disana? Kenapa ibunya yang datang dan menjemputnya. Draco melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya kelantai.

"Draco, cepatlah." Narcissa berseru. Draco menghela nafasnya kemudian beranjak ke arah pintu.

"Aku sudah siap, bukalah pintunya _Mother_." Draco berseru.

Narcissa menggumamkan beberapa mantra dan tidak lama pintu kamar Draco terbuka.

Narcissa dengan cepat memeggang tangan Draco dan menyeretnya pergi.

Draco benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia berusaha tetap tenang dan akan tetap berusaha melarikan diri saat posisinya melewati pintu depan.

" _Mother_ , kenapa sepi sekali? Apa belum ada yang datang?" Draco bertanya.

"Beberapa orang sudah datang." Narcissa berbohong.

"Kenapa halaman tidak dihias?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Beberapa peri rumah belum selesai mengerjakannya, sebentar lagi." Narcissa mengelak, ia mempererat genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Draco dan bergerak lebih cepat.

Draco dan Narcissa sudah sampai di depan ruang utama, mereka akan segera melewati pintu depan kemudian akan sampai di Ballroom, Draco baru akan melepaskan genggaman ibunya dan berlari saat ia melihat siluet perempuan yang dikenalnya.

"Ayolah, cepat tamu kita sudah menunggu." Narcissa berseru.

Entah kenapa rencana Draco untuk melarikan diri seketika runtuh. Ia merasa sepertinya ia harus masuk ke Ballroom itu. Maka Draco dengan wajah kosong mengikuti ibunya. Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Ballroom itu kosong, tidak ada orang selain Hermione dan Lucius yang sedang mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Ah, Draco kau sudah datang." Lucius kemudian dengan cepat berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan Narcissa menariknya cepat keluar, mereka berdua kemudian menutup pintu dengan cepat.

"Mother, Lucius, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Draco dengan cepat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia seketika menggedor-gedor pintu besar yang sudah tertutup di depannya.

Ia tidak mendengar suara kedua orangtuanya.

"Granger, apa yang kau lakukan, ayo cepat bantu aku membuka pintu ini." Draco berseru.

Hermione yang masih bengong langsung bergerak dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya, ia kemudian menggumamkan semua mantra yang ia ketahui untuk membuka pintu tapi tidak ada gunanya. Ia bahkan menggunakan _bombarda_ dan _reducto_ tapi tidak ada manfaatnya.

Draco juga begitu, mereka berdua menggumamkan semua mantra yang mereka ketahui dan tidak ada manfaatnya. Hermione melepas heelsnya kemudian mundur beberapa langkah

"Malfoy, sebaiknya kau mundur." Hermione berkata.

Ia mulai menggumamkan mantra-mantra yang belum pernah didengar Draco sebelumnya. Mantra pertama membuat api berwarna merah muncul dan membakar seluruh bagian pintu tapi kemudian api itu menghilang. Kemudian mantra-mantra lainnya mulai bermunculan menghasilkan ledakan-ledakan besar yang belum pernah dilihat Draco sebelumnya, hanya saja tetap tidak ada efeknya pada pintu itu.

"Granger, berhentilah." Draco bergumam.

Ledakan terdengar lagi.

"Granger." Draco berseru lagi.

Hermione mengeluarkan mantra lainnya.

"Hermione, berhentilah, tidak ada gunanya." Draco berseru keras.

Hermione menurunkan tongkatnya, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Draco bertanya.

"Kenapa? Aku diundang ibumu! Narcissa bilang kau akan bertunangan dengan Pansy Parkinson dan dia memintaku datang! Menurutmu apa lagi?" Hermione berteriak kesal. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan kenapa tidak ada orang?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada pertunangan." Draco menjawab.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hermione bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau lihat di depan? Tidak ada hiasan sama sekali! TIdak ada tamu juga yang datang selain kau! Menurutmu?" Draco menjawab ketus.

"Lalu kenapa kedua orangtuamu mengunci kita disini?" Hermione bertanya.

"Entahlah." Draco mengangkat bahunya.

Ia kemudian menyadari Hermione Granger yang berdiri di depannya. Hermione menggunakan gaun berwarna merah panjang dengan punggung yang terbuka, gaunnya menyapu lantai dengan belahan tinggi di kaki kanannya yang menunjukkan kakinya yang panjang dan bagus.

"Kau terlihat cantik." Draco bergumam pelan.

"Apa?" Hermione tidak mendengar Draco, ia sedang panik, bingung bagaimana keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tidak."

"Ugh, bicara saja tidak jelas!" Hermione bergumam kesal. "Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini? Malfoy! ini kan rumahmu! Lakukan sesuatu!" Hermione kesal.

"Kau pikir jika aku tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari sini aku masih ada disini?" Draco menjawab kesal.

"Ugh." Hermione berjalan ke pojok ruangan, dimana ada beberapa kursi disana. "Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan!" Hermione bergumam sendiri. "Ah… Malfoy! aku akan mengirimkan _patronus_ pada Harry, ia pasti akan segera datang dan mengeluarkan kita dari sini." Hermione bergumam.

"Betul! Kalau begitu kirimkan _patronus_ -mu cepat!" Draco yang juga sudah duduk di ujung ruangan lainnya hanya duduk sambil melipat kakinya.

Hermione kemudian mengirimkan patronusnya dengan pesan bahwa ia terkurung di ruangan di Malfoy Manor dan meminta Harry datang menolongnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita tinggal tunggu Harry datang." Hermione berkata pelan. Ia kemudian mengambil sepatunya yang ada di tengah ruangan dan membawanya ke pojok tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Hah." Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia duduk dan menutup matanya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Mrs dan Mr Malfoy mengurungnya disini bersama Draco Malfoy. Ia yakin undangan pertunangan yang diterimanya asli, tapi kenapa tidak ada tamu undangan lain disini? Kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa akan diadakan pesta disini? Kenapa Draco juga sepertinya sama tidak tahunya dengan dirinya?

Ugh, terlalu banyak kenapa.

Dimana Harry? Kenapa Harry belum juga datang.

"Argghhhh…" Hermione bergumam kesal.

"Kenapa Granger?" Draco bertanya sambil tertawa. "Jangan biarkan kepalamu meledak karena memikirkan hal ini!" Draco menggoda Hermione.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tenang? Kenapa kedua orangtuamu mengurung kita disini?" Hermione bertanya.

"Entahlah." Draco mengangkat bahunya. Ia memperhatikan Hermione yang benar-benar terlihat cantik malam ini, rambutnya yang biasanya hanya dikuncir satu sekarang ditata rapih dan membuatnya terlihat seperti putri.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

.

"Apa menurut anda ini akan berhasil?" Harry bertanya pada Lucius dan Narcissa.

"Berharap saja mereka tidak saling membunuh satu sama lain di dalam." Theo menjawab.

Harry, Ginny, Theo, Narcissa dan Lucius berada di ruang teh Malfoy Manor, mereka berharap setelah malam ini Hermione dan Draco akan bersatu

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil." Lucius mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Lucius, berhentilah pesimis." Narcissa berseru. "Lagipula apa kau punya rencana lain lagi?" Narcissa bertanya pada suaminya.

Lucius diam. Mereka semua sudah melakukan banyak hal selama setahun belakangan ini. Mereka melakukan banyak hal untuk mempersatukan Hermione dan Draco, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Mulai dari mengirim keduanya berkali-kali untuk perjalanan bisnis hanya berdua, membuat mereka berdua lembur berdua bermalam-malam, dan hasilnya nihil, Theo bahkan bersumpah pernah memberikan Amortentia pada keduanya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Aku takut mereka saling melukai di dalam." Ginny berseru.

"Tidak, mereka berdua tidak mungkin saling melukai satu sama lain, mungkin mereka akan bertengkar atau semacamnya, tapi tidak mungkin saling melukai." Narcissa berseru.

"Kuharap anda benar." Harry bergumam.

.

Keesokan paginya, Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy, membuka ruangan dimana Hermione dan Draco mereka kunci semalaman.

Sebagai orangtua mereka berharap keduanya baik-baik saja, berharap mereka sudah menyelesaikan masalah mereka dan sudah memproklamasikan perasaan mereka satu sama lain, tapi sisi _pervert_ mereka berharap menemukan Hermione dan Draco dalam posisi tertentu, _let say_ posisi yang bisa membawa cucu mereka kedunia ini.

Lucius perlahan membuka pintu dan melihat ke dalam, yang ia temukan sungguh diluar dugaan. Lucius dan Narcissa sebenarnya sudah mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk hal yang paling buruk, mereka bahkan sudah siap di serang begitu pintu dibuka –jika memang rencana mereka gagal- tapi yang mereka berdua temukan sungguh diluar dugaan.

Hermione dan Draco duduk di lantai, bersender di pojok ruangan. Hermione tertidur lelap, kepalanya bersandar di bahu Draco yang juga sama lelapnya, Draco sudah tidak memakai dasinya, dan jasnya dipakai Hermione.

Narcissa tersenyum.

"Ehm…ehm…" Lucius membersihkan tenggorokkannya, berusaha membangunkan mereka berdua secara halus.

Draco terbangun duluan, Narcissa tersenyum lagi, dari kecil Draco memang tipe orang yang tidak pernah tidur lelap.

Draco melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia kemudian menyadari ada dimana, ia melihat kepala Hermione yang ada di bahunya, ia baru akan tersenyum saat menyadari kalau kedua orangtuanya –kedua orang yang sama dengan orang yang mengurung mereka semalaman disini- memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Maka Draco dengan cepat menggerakan bahunya dan membuat kepala Hermione terpental.

"Arghhh…" Hermione mengerang.

"Astaga Draco!" Narcissa berjalan dengan cepat mendekat ke arah Hermione, ugh, leher anak itu pasti sakit. "Draco, kenapa kau jahat sekali? Leher Hermione pasti sakit." Narcissa berjongkok dan memegangi kepala Hermione.

"Hermione, kau tidak apa-apa?" Narcissa bertanya pelan.

Hermione yang kepalanya masih miring, mendesah kesakitan. "Ugh, Mrs Malfoy, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menggerakkan leherku."

"DRACO! LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Narcissa berteriak marah.

"Hermione, aku akan membantumu, apa kau bisa berdiri?" Narcissa bertanya panik.

"Well…" Hermione berseru, ia bangkit berdiri dibantu oleh Narcissa yang kemudian membantunya keluar ruangan. Draco memperhatikan Hermione lekat, ia kuatir, apa baru saja ia membuat leher perempuan itu terkilir? Kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh?

" _Good job son_ , bukannya membangunkannya baik-baik kau malah membuat lehernya terkilir." Kata Lucius sarkas.

"Lucius, sebenarnya apa yang kau dan _Mother_ rencanakan?" Draco bangkit berdiri.

Lucius menghela nafasnya, ia menggeleng kemudian keluar ruangan.

.

"Mrs. Malfoy, ada apa sebenarnya?" Hermione bertanya. Ia berada di ruangan pribadi Narcissa dan mereka sedang menunggu Healer pribadi keluarga Malfoy untuk datang dan membantu Hermione dan lehernya.

Narcissa bingung bagaimana menjawab Hermione. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja memberitahu Hermione _: Hermione, aku ingin kau dan Draco segera memberiku cucu._

"Hermione, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, panggil aku Narcissa." Narcissa berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya, tahu tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka tadi malam.

.

Narcissa baru saja memberi kabar pada Ginny Potter kalau rencana mereka tidak berhasil. Kepalanya sakit, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, jika sampai akhir tahun Hermione dan Draco tidak juga bersatu maka mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu.

"Lucius, kita harus memikirkan rencana lain." Narcissa memberitahu suaminya.

"Pikiranku sudah buntu." Lucius menjawab sambil meminum tehnya.

Narcissa menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kita seharusnya mengurung mereka lebih lama? Dua hari? Tiga hari?" Narcissa bertanya.

Lucius menggeleng. "Seminggu-pun mereka dikurung tidak akan ada hasilnya."

"Ah…Lucius, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Narcissa berseru putus asa.

.

Draco baru akan menyapa kedua orangtuanya dan sekaligus pamit, ia akan mampir ke rumah Blaise dan mereka akan menonton pertandingan Quidittch bersama saat ia kemudian tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ibu dan ayahnya.

Apa maksud mereka? Kenapa mereka dengan sengaja mengurungnya dan Granger semalaman, apa mereka merencanakan sesuatu? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Draco mundur dan tidak jadi masuk ke ruangan dimana kedua orangtuanya berada, sebaiknya ia pergi. Maka Draco langsung pergi menuju ke rumah Blaise.

"Bisa kau percaya itu? Mereka mengurungku dengan Granger semalaman, apa menurutmu mereka masih waras?" Draco bercerita sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk VIP dimana mereka biasa duduk.

"Lalu apa yang kau dan Hermione lakukan semalaman?" Blaise bertanya. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah melakukan semua fantasi-fantasiku dengannya. Ugh, sial, apa kau lihat bokongnya saat ia menggunakan rok ketatnya yang berwarna abu-abu itu? Ugh.. Malfoy kau beruntung sekali bisa bekerja dengan wanita itu setiap hari."

Draco memukul kepala Blaise. Draco tidak sadar apa yang dilakukannya, kenapa ia memukul Blaise? Draco melihat tangannya yang baru saja memukul kepala Blaise.

"Shit, Draco! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Blaise bertanya, mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit sekali.

Draco masih menatapi tangannya sendiri. "Tanganku bergerak sendiri Blaise!" Draco berbisik tidak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda!" Blaise berteriak. "Kalau kau tidak suka aku membicarakan bokong Granger katakan saja! Tidak perlu sampai memukul kepalaku segala!"

"Bokong siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" Theo bertanya. Entah muncul darimana.

Blaise menggeleng. Ia kemudian menarik Theo mendekat dan mereka segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka dan meninggalkan Draco yang masih menatapi tangannya seperti orang gila.

.

Ginny dan Hermione duduk bersama di box VIP, mereka berdua menonton pertandingan _Cannons_ dan _Falcons._ Ginny datang karena ia memang menyukai Quidittch, sebentar lagi Harry, Ron, juga George akan datang dan mereka akan makan malam bersama setelah pertandingan selesai.

Ginny dengan teropongnya sedang memantau seisi stadion.

"Hermione! Ada Malfoy disana." Ginny berseru, menunjuk ke arah box VIP disebrang mereka.

Hermione melirik garang kearah Draco dan teman-temannya berada, ia bisa melihat mereka tertawa-tawa. Hermione teringat sesuatu.

"Ginny, sabtu malam Harry dimana? Apa kau bersamanya?" Hermione bertanya.

"Iya, aku dan Harry dirumah, ada apa memangnya?" Ginny memberitahu. Well, ia dan Harry sempat mampir ke Malfoy Manor sebentar tapi mereka lebih banyak dirumah.

"Apa kau tidak melihat Patronus yang kukirimkan pada Harry?" Hermione bertanya, ingat kalau Harry tidak datang menolongnya.

"Kau mengirim Patronus?" Ginny bertanya, pura-pura tidak tahu.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Ginny bertanya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu saat kau berada di Malfoy Manor?" Ginny bertanya, pura-pura kuatir dan pura-pura tidak tahu.

Wajah Hermione memerah, ia tidak mungkin memberitahu Ginny kalau ia dan Malfoy dikurung semalaman di satu ruangan. "Ugh, tidak, tidak terjadi apa-apa."

.

"Kurasa aku punya ide bagus." Theo berbisik pada Blaise. Mereka berdua berbisik satu sama lain sambil memperhatikan Draco yang sedang sibuk tebar pesona dengan penjual makanan ringan yang terlalu seksi untuk menjadi penjual makanan ringan.

"Ide apa?" Blaise bertanya.

"Sudahlah, percaya saja, aku yakin ideku kali ini akan berhasil, mereka akan bersatu, jadi sebaiknya kita segera mengadakan rapat besar dan menjelaskan rencana selanjutnya untuk mempersatukan Draco Malfoy dengan Hermione Granger."

"Ah, aku malas ikut pertemuan kalian itu." Blaise mengeluh. Ia pernah sekali ikut pertemuan bodoh yang diikuti Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy, Harry dan Ginny Potter, juga Theo Nott, pertemuan mereka membicarakan bagaimana cara menyatukan Hermione dan Draco.

Ia merasa pertemuan mereka konyol, jika dua orang memang ditakdirkan bersama maka mereka akan bersama dengan sendirinya, tidak perlu bantuan berlebihan dari orang lain.

Itu yang dikatakan Blaise pada mereka, padahal ia tidak mau ikut pertemuan itu karena ia menyukai Hermione.

"Tapi rencanaku kali ini melibatkanmu." Theo berseru.

"Rencana apa?" Draco bertanya.

"Rencana pernikahannya." Blaise berimprovisasi. "Kenapa? Kau mau ikut direpotkan mengurusi pernikahannya dengan Daphne?" Blaise bertanya, ia tahu Draco akan langsung malas begitu mendengar kalau ia dibutuhkan untuk membantu rencana pernikahan orang lain.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan pernah berpikir untuk melibatkanku!" Draco memberitahu.

Blaise mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Theo.

"Ah, pertandingan sudah akan dimulai." Draco berseru, ia duduk di tempatnya dan memperhatikan pemain-pemain Falcons yang memasuki lapangan.

Draco, Blaise, dan Theo mulai fokus pada pertandingan, mereka mulai membicarakan tentang pemain dan teknis permainan, sambil mendengarkan komentator.

 _"Iya seperti yang bisa sama-sama kita lihat, pemain Chudley Cannons sudah memasuki lapangan, Ah, itu dia Keeper kesayangan seluruh pendukung Cannons, Oliver Wood dengan sapu terbarunya memasuki lapangan. Ah, dia tidak langsung terbang ke arah gawangnya tapi ia menuju ke bagian VIP dan menyapa seseorang."_

 _"Ah, Hermione Granger saudara-saudara. Hahahaha… Sudah lama sekali Hermione Granger tidak mendatangi permainan Cannons, apa Oliver dan Miss Granger kembali bersama? Hahaha… mari kita fokus pada pertandingan hari ini saja."_

Theo menyikut Blaise pelan. Blaise juga menyikut Theo pelan. Mereka saling sikut-sikutan sambil melihat Draco yang sepertinya sedang menahan rasa cemburunya melihat Oliver Wood terbang di depan box dimana Hermione Granger duduk, mereka bicara sebentar, Hermione kemudian melambai dan Wood menuju ke posisinya.

Theo dan Blaise berusaha menahan tawanya, Theo terutama, ia yakin rencananya kali ini pasti berhasil.

.

Hermione lagi-lagi sedang lembur dikantornya. Kepalanya sakit, dan ia sudah menghabiskan empat gelas kopi hari ini, ia benar-benar ingin satu gelas lagi, tapi ia berusaha menahan dirinya, lagipula ia tidak enak hati menyuruh Anna yang sedang hamil untuk membuatkannya kopi, ia bahkan tidak enak membuat Anna ikut lembur dengannya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan Anna, jadi Hermione memintanya bertahan dua jam setelah jam pulang normal.

"Miss Granger." Anna berjalan masuk. Ia membawa baki berisi makanan dan gelas berisi teh panas.

"Anna, ada apa? Kau sudah mau pulang?" Hermione bertanya.

Anna mengangguk, ia meletakkan baki itu di meja Hermione. "Miss Granger, makanlah ini, pelan-pelan saja, anda harus makan malam." Anna memberitahu. "Aku pulang duluan." Anna memberitahu.

"Berhati-hatilah, dan sampaikan permohonan maafku pada suamimu, aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak." Hermione berseru.

Anna tersenyum, ia mengangguk kemudian pamit pulang.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia meletakkan penanya sebentar dan memutuskan untuk paling tidak meminum tehnya sebelum dingin. Hermione baru akan mengangkat gelas tehnya saat ia sadar bahwa tangannya bergetar hebat, sepertinya ia terlalu lemas dan lapar.

Hermione meletakkan gelasnya, ia baru akan mengambil sendok yang berada disamping piring makanan yang dibawa Anna saat tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

.

Draco bosan diruangannya, Mark sudah pulang duluan, ia bilang istrinya sedang hamil besar dan ia harus membantu istrinya. Aneh, kapan Mark menikah? Draco berusaha mengingat-ingat, Ah, waktu itu, sepertinya sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu Mark pernah memberikannya undangan pernikahan, tapi pada hari H ia terlalu _hangover_ untuk pergi.

Draco menggeleng. Apa ia waktu itu memberikan uang selamat pada Mark? Ah, dia memang atasan yang buruk, ia harus memberi Mark hadiah saat anaknya nanti lahir.

Draco menghela nafasnya, apa ia harus pergi dan mengganggu Granger sekarang? Draco tertawa ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menuju keruangan Hermione Granger.

Kantor mereka sudah sepi, asisten Granger bahkan sudah pulang, Draco langsung membuka ruangan Hermione tanpa mengetuk seperti biasa.

"Granger?" Draco berseru. Draco melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan Hermione tidak ada, aneh. Kemana ia pergi? Apa Granger di toilet? Pikir Draco. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu toilet, tapi tidak ada respon, ia lalu membukanya dan Granger juga tidak ada didalam.

Draco menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan matanya, ini aneh, bukankah tadi Granger bilang ia akan lembur, kenapa ia sudah tidak ada diruangannya, dan biasanya Granger akan mematikan lampu jika ia sudah pulang, kenapa lampunya masih menyala?

Ugh, bagaimana mungkin ia tahu kalau Granger selalu mematikan lampu sebelum pulang?

Kemudian gelas dan piring yang ada di meja menarik perhatiannya, Draco berjalan ke arah meja kerja Hermione yang berada di ujung. Ia kemudian bisa melihat rambut keriting Hermione di bawah meja.

"Dasar bodoh, tidur di lantai." Draco berseru, ia kemudian berjalan mendekat dan berencana mengganggu tidur Hermione.

"Granger." Draco berjongkok kemudian menarik beberapa helai rambut Hermione keras.

Hermione tidak bergeming.

"Granger." Draco menarik-narik kuping Hermione.

Hermione tidak merespon.

Draco mulai cemas. "Granger." Draco menggerak-gerakkan bahu Hermione dan tetap tidak ada respon.

"Astaga! Granger! Apa kau pingsan?" Draco terus menggerak-gerakkan bahu Hermione. Ia kemudian menggendong Hermione dan dengan cepat membawanya ke St. Mungo.

.

Draco tidak tidur semalaman. Ia menunggui Hermione Granger yang pingsan di St. Mungo. _Healer_ yang menangani Hermione memberitahunya kalau Granger kelelahan dan ia kurang darah, maag-nya kambuh, dan ia kurang tidur. Healer itu memberitahu kalau Hermione harus bertahan di St. Mungo paling tidak dua hari sebelum boleh pulang dan ia tidak boleh memforsir pekerjaannya dulu.

Draco tidak pernah merasa bersalah selama hidupnya. Dan hari ini ia mengalaminya pertama kali. Ia merasa bersalah pada Hermione Granger, dan karena itu ia menungguinya semalaman. Pagi harinya Ia memberitahu Potter-perempuan kalau Hermione berada di St. Mungo karena kelelahan.

Draco hanya pergi sebentar membeli kopi saat ia mendengar suara rusuh dari kamar Hermione.

"Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday Mione…"

Draco mendengar beberapa orang menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun untuk Hermione kemudian mendengar suara confetti dan tawa riang.

Draco makin merasa bersalah, karenanya Granger terpaksa merayakan ulangtahunnya di rumah sakit.

Draco berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hermione dan mendengarkan percakapan beberapa orang di dalam.

"Mione, kau harusnya berhenti dari perusahaan Malfoy, kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri, kau kelelahan, sakit, kurang tidur. Jika seperti ini terus kau akan menua dengan cepat." Draco mengenali suara Weasley nomor 6.

"Hermione, kau seharusnya menjaga kesehatanmu, bagaimana mungkin kau sampai tidak sadarkan diri." Weasley nomor 7 menambahkan.

"Hermione, apa kau akan terus memaksa dirimu seperti ini?" Potter sekarang berseru.

"Sudahlah, kalian datang kesini untuk menasihatiku atau memberiku selamat ulangtahun?" Hermione bertanya.

"Well, sebenarnya kami datang untuk memintamu mentraktir kami makan." Weasley dengan satu kuping berseru.

Seisi ruangan tertawa.

" _But, Seriously_ Hermione!" Weasley-kuping-satu memberitahu lagi. "Kau harus mencari pekerjaan lain"

Draco menghela nafasnya kemudian pergi.

.

-To Be Continued-

 **I solemnly swear that this story only up to 5 chapter.**

 **Read and Review…**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Stupid**

 **All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **2.**

Oktober 2006

"Sheer Orpington, bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku dan Lucius sudah benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kami lakukan. Apa kau tidak bisa langsung memberitahu kami bagaimana cara untuk mempersatukan Hermione dan Draco?"

Sheer Orpington menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu Cissy." Sheer Orpington berseru, ia dan Narcissa sudah menjadi teman dekat, dan jika hanya ada orang lain diruangan maka keduanya akan bicara formal.

"Teresa… ayolah, kumohon, apa saja, apapun, apa kau tidak bisa melihat apapun di bola kristalmu? Bagaimana dengan kartu tarot? Bubuk teh? Apapun." Narcissa mengeluh.

Teresa Orpington tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Seni _divination_ tidak se-simpel yang kau pikirkan Cissy, ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dilihat begitu saja hanya karena kau menginginkannya."

Narcissa menghela nafasnya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu." Teresa berseru.

"Apa?" Narcissa bertanya penuh semangat, berharap Teresa mengetahui sesuatu.

"Jodoh tidak akan kemana." Teresa tertawa. "Sudahlah, ayo kita makan siang."

.

"Hari ini, aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini untuk menjelaskan tentang rencana terbaruku." Theo berdiri di depan ruangan rapat paling besar di gedung Malfoy Enterprise, ia berdiri di depan laptopnya dan sudah mempersiapkan slide presentasi yang akan mempermudahnya menjelaskan rencananya pada kumpulan orang-orang didepannya.

Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry Potter dan Ginny Potter.

Blaise Zabini.

Ia sudah memastikan Draco dan Hermione sudah pulang ke tempat mereka masing-masing sebelum memulai rapat rahasia mereka ini, dan memastikan ruangan rapat mereka kedap suara.

"Tapi Theo." Ginny memotong. "Kenapa Blaise ada disini?" Ginny bertanya.

Beberapa waktu setelah Narcissa dan Lucius mengetahui ramalan ini, mereka berdua memberitahu Theo karena butuh bantuan, kemudian ketika mereka menemui jalan buntu lagi, mereka menemui Ginny, dan tidak lama benang semakin kusut, Blaise juga Harry jadi terlibat di dalamnya

Theo dan Blaise menyeringai satu sama lain. "Semuanya ada di presentasiku." Theo menjawab.

"Well, kalau begitu mulailah presentasinya." Lucius memberi komando.

"Baiklah." Theo memulai, menggunakan pointernya dan menunjuk papan yang ada didepannya. "Rencana ini dinamakan _Draco-Hermione-Blaise : Trigger Love Triangle._ "

Ginny dan Narcissa memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka menjadi lebih tegak dan siap mendengarkan penjelasan Theo.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, saat ini sudah memasuki bulan Oktober, dan jika apa yang dikatakan Sheer Orpington benar, maka Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger hanya tinggal punya waktu kurang lebih dua setengah bulan untuk bersatu atau mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu untuk selamanya." Theo menjelaskan.

Narcissa dan Ginny mengangguk antusias.

"Karena itu kali ini aku muncul dengan rencana baru yang kemungkinan besar akan berhasil. Rencana ini muncul di pikiranku beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku, Blaise dan Draco sedang menonton pertandingan Quidittch antara Falmouth Falcons dan Chudley Cannons. Saat itu, Blaise Zabini secara tidak sengaja –well, sengaja- membicarakan bokong Hermione Granger."

Seketika wajah Harry memerah. Hermione sudah seperti saudara perempuannya, dan mendengar seseorang membicarakan bokong saudara perempuanmu bukanlah hal menyenangkan untuk di dengar.

Ginny tertawa pelan melihat suaminya yang salah tingkat

"Saat itu, Draco refleks memukul kepala Blaise dengan tangan kanannya."

" Tentu saja saat ditanya Draco dengan sekuat tenaga mengelak dan mengatakan kalau tangannya bergerak sendiri, tapi tentu saja kita semua tahu kalau Draco memukul kepala Blaise karena ia..."

"Cemburu." Narcissa menjawab.

"Betul sekali." Theo memetik jarinya. "Draco jelas-jelas cemburu saat ia mendengar orang lain membicarakan Hermione terutama jika sesuatu yang dibicarakan terdengar _sensual._ " Theo menekankan kata sensual.

Harry memerah lagi, Ginny hanya menyikutnya pelan.

"Kemudian, tidak lama, saat Oliver Wood, keeper Chudley Cannons, yang juga merupakan mantan kekasih Hermione memasuki lapangan dan menghampiri Hermione dengan sapu terbangnya, aku dan Blaise melihat dengan mata kepala kami sendiri kalau Draco berusaha menahan amarahnya." Theo menekan pointernya kemudian muncullah gambar Oliver yang sedang menghampiri Hermione.

"Draco benar-benar cemburu dan tidak bisa melihat pria lain di dekat Hermione."

"Jadi kesimpulannya. Draco cemburu dan kecemburuannya bisa kita manfaatkan sebagai pemicu agar ia akhirnya bergerak maju dan menunjukkan perasaannya pada Hermione, dan disinilah Blaise Zabini akan berperan."

Harry dan Lucius serempak mengangkat sebelah alis mereka.

"Blaise akan mendekati Hermione, mendekati Hermione dan membuat Draco cemburu, benar-benar cemburu sampai tidak tahan lagi dan rasanya ingin gila."

"Tapi kemudian Blaise hanya bisa bergerak sampai disitu." Theo mengakhiri presentasinya dengan nada sedih.

Harry mengangkat tangannya.

"Silahkan Mr Potter." Theo mempersilahkan Harry bertanya.

"Bagaimana jika Hermione justru suka pada Blaise?" Harry bertanya.

Theo baru akan menjawab saat Blaise menjawab duluan. " _It's okay, that's fine she's hot."_

"Bagaimana jika Hermione tidak tertarik pada Blaise?" Ginny langsung bertanya lagi.

Theo baru akan menjawab saat Blaise menjawab lagi. " _That's impossible, I'm hot."_

"Bagaimana jika Draco tidak cemburu?" Lucius bertanya.

Semuanya diam.

Theo menarik nafasnya. "Well, seperti yang kukatakan barusan, Blaise hanya bisa bergerak sampai tahap tertentu, hanya bisa bergerak sampai tahap Draco menjadi cemburu. Dan setelah itu, menurutku kemungkinan Draco Malfoy tidak cemburu sangatlah kecil. Tapi tetap saja ada kemungkinan kalau Draco Malfoy tetap bertahan pada harga dirinya dan otaknya yang sedikit bodoh itu dan tidak mendekati Hermione sampai akhir dan mengenai hal itu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Narcissa dan Ginny menghela nafasnya bersamaan.

"Jadi rencanamu adalah menyuruh Zabini mendekati Hermione dan membuat Malfoy cemburu dan berharap Malfoy akan bergerak mendekati Hermione karena kecemburuannya?" Harry menarik kesimpulan.

" _That's right._ " Theo berseru memetik jarinya lagi.

"Rencana ini terdengar bagus." Ginny memberitahu pendapatnya.

"Aku tidak yakin rencana ini akan berhasil." Harry melipat kedua tangannya.

"Apa anda punya rencana lain Mr Potter?" Theo bertanya.

Harry diam saja.

"Well…" Narcissa berseru dari tempat duduknya. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba, toh kita semua sekarang benar-benar sudah kehabisan ide untuk menyatukan Draco dan Hermione, lagipula rencana ini terdengar menjanjikan." Narcissa memberitahu pendapatnya.

Theo tersenyum.

Harry memandang Blaise. "Zabini, kuharap kau bisa bertindak profesional, jangan sampai kau merugikan Hermione, atau melukainya." Harry memberitahu. Sebenarnya rencana ini terdengar menjanjikan baginya, hanya saja ia takut kalau Hermione terluka atau semacamnya. Ia tidak ingin kalau Hermione malah menyukai Zabini atau semacamnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Theo laksanakan rencana ini." Lucius memberi komando.

.

Hermione sedang mengecek surat-suratnya, kepalanya sakit. Entah mengapa belakangan ini kepalanya makin sering sakit. Anna bilang ia harus mengurangi konsumsi kopinya dan mulai menggantinya dengan teh herbal atau semacamnya.

Begitu selesai mengecek suratnya ia beralih ke emailnya. Spam, spam, spam dan spam, ada satu penawaran diskon dari toko pakaian Muggle terkenal, ia hanya sekali membeli baju disana dan hari saat ia menggunakan pakaian itu tidak berakhir dengan baik.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Sepertinya kita akan terjebak disini semalaman." Draco berseru._

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya._

 _"Harry Potter juga sepertinya tidak akan datang menyelamatkan kita. Apa ia sudah tidur?" Draco melihat jam tangannya._

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi._

 _"Harry Potter bisa menyelamatkan seluruh dunia sihir tapi sepertinya tidak sempat menyelamatkan temannya sendiri." Draco berseru lagi._

 _"Berhentilah bicara! Jika kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan kita disini sebainya kau berhenti bicara!" Hermione berseru kesal._

 _"Apa hakmu menyuruhku berhenti bicara? Ini rumahku aku berhak melakukan apapun!" Draco menjawab tidak kalah kesal._

 _"Benar! Ini rumahmu!" Hermione berseru, seperti baru menemukan sesuatu. "Malfoy, apa kau tidak bisa ber-apparating keluar?" Hermione bertanya._

 _Draco menggeleng menghina. "Granger, apa kau pikir aku bodoh? Wah… perasaanku terluka, apa kau baru saja meremehkanku Granger? Kalau aku bisa ber-apparating maka aku sudah meninggalkanmu dari tadi." Draco berteriak._

 _"Tidak perlu berteriak." Hermione berseru. Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya lalu kemudian mengubah beberapa kursi yang ada disitu menjadi matras kecil lalu duduk disana._

 _Draco melirik Hermione dari ujung ruangan, kemudian berjalan dan duduk disamping Hermione._

 _"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Draco bertanya, membuat posisinya nyaman disamping Hermione._

 _"Kenapa orangtuamu mengurung kita disini?" Hermione bertanya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri._

 _"Well, kurasa ada sesuatu yang mereka rencanakan."_

 _"Hal pertama yang sudah pasti adalah tidak ada pertunangan." Hermione berseru. "Hal kedua yang juga sudah pasti adalah hanya aku yang diundang ke pertunangan palsu ini." Hermione memberitahu lagi. "Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan mereka?" Hermione bertanya, berpikir keras._

 _"Pikirkanlah sampai kepalamu pecah dan sarang burungmu itu rontok semua." Draco menguap._

 _"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Sepertinya tidak. Apa aku pernah bertindak tidak sopan pada Lucius? Sepertinya tidak. Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan pada Narcissa? Sepertinya tidak. Ugh, apa aku melakukan sesuatu?" Hermione berpikir lagi._

 _Draco menahan tawanya._

 _"Apa mungkin kau yang melakukan kesalahan? Tunggu sebentar, jika kau yang salah kenapa aku terlibat? Ugh."_

 _Draco tertawa._

 _"Berhentilah Granger!" Draco memberitahu begitu tawanya reda. "Kau mau berpikir sampai Voldemort bangkit dari kematian juga kau tidak akan menemukan alasan logis untuk perilaku kedua orangtuaku." Draco memberitahu._

 _"Lalu kenapa kita ada disini?" Hermione berseru frustasi. "Kenapa aku ada diruangan bodoh ini bersamamu? Kenapa? KENAPA?" Hermione berteriak kemudian menghela nafasnya._

 _Akhirnya mereka berdua hanya duduk diam seperti orang bodoh._

 _"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau akan dikurung disini?" Hermione bertanya._

 _Draco mendengus menghina. "Aku sudah dikurung diruangan lain sejak kemarin malam. Lucius memberitahu kalau hari ini aku akan bertunangan dengan Pansy Parkinson dan aku sudah berencana melarikan diri saat aku melihatmu di ruangan ini."_

 _"Kenapa kau tidak melarikan diri kalau begitu?" Hermione bertanya._

 _Draco terdiam. "Ugh, rencanaku tidak berjalan sempurna. Ada beberapa hal tidak terduga yang terjadi." Draco mencari alasan._

 _Mereka berdua terdiam lagi, hanya ada suara jaru jam dan dan nafas mereka._

 _Tiba-tiba seisi ruangan berubah. Muncul kasur besar, sangat besar, dengan seprai dan bantal putih. Ruangan yang tadinya ditata untuk pesta seketika berubah kosong, perapian muncul di satu sisi ruangan dan luas ruangan berubah menjadi sepersepuluh ruangan sebelumnya._

 _Hermione tiba-tiba merasa Draco terlalu dekat dengannya, ia menggeser duduknya ke ujung matrasnya menjauh dari Draco._

 _Draco tertawa, ia tertawa karena absurdnya keadaan saat ini. Begitu melihat kasur Ia langsung mengerti sekarang apa maksud kedua orangtuanya mengurung mereka disini._

 _"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Hermione bertanya._

 _"Entahlah." Draco mengangkat bahunya._

 _Mereka berdua diam lagi._

 _"Granger."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Kalau kau mengantuk, tidurlah dikasur itu." Draco memberitahu._

 _"Kukira kau akan langsung menuju ke kasur itu dan membiarkanku disini." Hermione menjawab, tidak menyangka Draco akan menawarinya untuk tidur di kasur._

 _Mereka diam lagi._

 _"Apa kau dan Oliver Wood berkencan?" Draco bertanya._

 _"Tidak." Hermione menjawab._

 _"Kenapa kau dan Weasley nomor enam tidak berhubungan lagi?"_

 _"Karena kami tidak cocok."_

 _Keduanya diam lagi._

 _"Granger! Bicaralah, aku tahu kau ingin bicara kan? Ugh, ruangan ini terlalu sepi aku ingin pingsan rasanya." Draco berseru._

 _Hermione melirik Draco dari sudut matanya. Ia meluruskan kedua kakinya, melipat kedua tangannya di pahanya kemudian menutup matanya._

 _"Aku akan berhenti bekerja." Hermione bergumam pelan._

 _"Apa?" Draco bertanya tidak percaya. Ia yang tadinya hanya duduk diam langsung bangkit berdiri karena begitu panik._

 _Hermione tetap tenang, ia tetap menutup matanya. "Duduklah." Hermione memberitahu. "Aku akan berhenti setelah akhir tahun ini. Carilah penasihat hukum baru." Hermione memberitahu lagi._

 _"Kau sudah gila? Hah? Granger? Kau sudah gila kan? Benar kau pasti sudah gila!" Draco mondar-mandir di depan Hermione. "Kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja, pasti ada kontrak yang kau tandatangani sebelum ini kan? Kontrak yang menyatakan kau harus bekerja di Malfoy Enterprise selama sepuluh tahun atau semacamnya!" Draco bicara pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Hermione masih menutup matanya. "Tidak ada, aku tidak pernah menandatangi kontrak semacam itu."_

 _"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja Granger! Kau terlalu banyak tahu tentang rahasia perusahaan kami, bagaimana mungkin kau pergi begitu saja? Bagaimana jika kau menggunakan informasi yang kau miliki untuk menghancurkan kami? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Draco berseru marah. "Kalau kau berhenti, aku akan menuntutmu." Draco berseru marah._

 _"Kau tidak punya alasan jelas untuk menuntutku Malfoy!" Hermione berseru, masih tetap tenang dan masih tetap menutup matanya. "Lagipula tidak akan ada yang berani melawan Hermione Granger di pengadilan." Hermione berseru lagi._

 _Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia kemudian duduk tepat di depan Hermione. Hermione benar, tidak ada yang berani melawan Hermione Granger di pengadilan, pertama karena ia Hermione Granger, penyelamat dunia sihir satu per tiga dari The Golden Trio. Kedua Hermione lulusan hukum Muggle dan hukum sihir dan selama ini ia tidak pernah kalah di kasus manapun yang ditanganinya, mulai dari ia bekerja di kementrian sampai di Malfoy Enterprise_

 _"Granger! Kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja! Mari kita bicarakan baik-baik." Draco merubah nada suaranya dengan cepat. "Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Apa kau mau ruangan baru? Rumah baru? Atau kau perlu asisten baru?"_

 _Hermione menggeleng._

 _"Apa kau mau naik gaji? Iya benar kan? Kau mau naik gaji? Aku bisa menaikkan gajimu, kau berapa kali? Tiga kali? Lima kali? Well aku bisa mempertimbangkannya dan memberikanmu sepuluh kali? Bagaimana? Granger?"_

 _Hermione menggeleng._

 _"Ah, kau mau cuti? Pergi liburan atau semacamnya? Aku bisa memberikannya. Kau mau berlibur kemana? Maldives? Bora-Bora? Katakan saja Granger, kau mau ke Mars juga bisa ku atur, katakan saja!" Draco mulai putus asa._

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya kemudian membuka matanya, melihat mata abu-abu yang ada di depannya. "Aku tidak ingin apa-apa Malfoy, aku sudah berencana dari awal hanya akan bekerja di perusahaanmu selama dua tahun, lagipula sepertinya peranku sudah tidak begitu krusial lagi, kalian sudah mendapatkan kembali nama baik kalian, dan masalah-masalah kontrak dengan perusahaan Muggle, aku yakin ada cukup banyak Muggleborn lulusan hukum Muggle dan hukum sihir yang kompeten di perusahaan." Hermione memberitahu._

 _"No." Draco memberitahu. "Langkahi dulu mayatku baru kau boleh berhenti bekerja." Draco melipat kedua tangannya._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Yah, Well, paling tidak ia bisa menyimpan gaunnya untuk kesempatan lain. Kalau kesempatan itu datang.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk." Hermione berseru.

Anna masuk membawa baki.

"Astaga, kenapa kau masih membawa baki?" Hermione berseru, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil baki dari Anna dan membawanya kemeja.

"Miss Granger, anda harus mulai teratur makan." Anna pelan-pelan duduk di kursi di depan meja Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum, ia meminum tehnya.

"Aku akan mulai cuti Senin depan, siapa yang akan mengingatkan anda kalau aku tidak ada?" Anna berseru pelan.

Hermione meletakkan gelasnya dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Anna, kau ingatkan saat itu aku pernah memberitahumu apa impianku?" Hermione berseru.

Anna mengangguk.

"Begitu kau kembali lagi ke kantor, aku sudah tidak ada disini." Hermione memberitahu.

Anna mengangguk, mengerti.

Hermione menghapus titik air mata yang ada sudut matanya. Ia dan Anna kemudian mengobrol sampai agak malam, mengenang kejadian-kejadian yang mereka alami selama hampir dua tahun belakangan ini, mulai dari waktu pertama mereka bekerja bersama yang benar-benar canggung, sampai bagaimana keduanya saling memeluk dan melompat kegirangan saat Anna hamil. Mereka berdua sudah melewati banyak hal bersama, mulai dari lembur bersama, pergi dinas bersama, dan bukan hanya hal-hal baik yang mereka lalui bersama tapi juga hal buruk, hal yang benar-benar buruk.

Hermione bertanya kapan kira-kira Anna akan melahirkan, dan ia juga minta alamat rumah Anna, berkata ia akan datang berkunjung.

Sebelum Anna pulang, Anna dan Hermione menangis seperti anak kecil, mereka berpelukkan dan meminta maaf satu sama lain atas kesalahan-kesalahan mereka, berjanji akan menjadi teman setelah ini dan saling mengunjungi jika ada waktu.

.

Draco berdiri bingung di depan rak yang memajang berbagai model dan jenis peralatan bayi. Apa jenis kelamin anaknya Mark? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Apa anaknya kembar? Ugh, kenapa ia tidak bertanya dulu sebelum kesini.

Draco menutup matanya dengan tangannya, mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih barang yang bisa diambilnya dari rak-rak itu dan memasukkan kedalam keranjang belanjanya yang ada dilantai.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Malfoy! Apa kau mau membeli perlengkapan untuk anakmu?" Hermione Granger berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Draco menunjuk Hermione. "Astaga!" Draco berseru kaget. "Apa kau hamil Granger?" Draco bertanya.

"Jangan bercanda!" Hermione meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. "Kau sendiri! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau menghamili orang?"

Hermione melirik keranjang belanjaan di depan Malfoy. "Malfoy! Kau bodoh atau bagaimana sih?" Hermione bertanya.

"Hah? Apa? Granger? Wah! Kau melukai perasaanku!" Draco berseru, tidak percaya bahwa Hermione Granger baru menyebut dirinya bodoh.

"Kau membeli peralatan bayi atau apa?" Hermione bertanya, ia mengambil barang-barang yang ada di keranjang milik Draco kemudian meletakkannya kembali di rak.

"Aku akan membantumu. Berapa umur bayimu?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco memiringkan kepalanya. "Bayi baru lahir." Draco memberitahu.

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Bayinya belum lahir, aku tidak tahu."

Hermione memutar matanya. "Apa kau tidak bertanya pada perempuan yang kau hamili?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco menarik nafasnya kemudian membuangnya. "Aku membeli peralatan bayi untuk anaknya Mark." Draco memberitahu kesal karena Hermione menuduhnya menghamili anak orang.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau perhatian pada karyawanmu."

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Granger… apa aku selama ini tidak perhatian pada karyawanku? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Daripada kau merecoki urusanku lebih baik urus saja urusanmu! Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Draco kesal.

"Aku? Aku membeli hadiah untuk anaknya Anna." Hermione memberitahu. "Hah." Ia menghela nafasnya kemudian pergi ke arah rak lainnya.

 _Ugh, kenapa ia harus bertemu Draco Malfoy? Kenapa? Kenapa?_

 _KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?_

 _Kenapa? Dari beribu-ribu penyihir yang ada, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy? Apa Merlin sedang mempermainkannya? Ia kan hanya ingin membeli peralatan bayi, kenapa harus bertemu Malfoy?_

 _Oh iya, ia lupa bertanya apa anaknya Anna perempuan atau laki-laki? Ugh. Baiklah ia akan membeli peralatan dengan warna netral saja._

Hermione membawa keranjang belanjanya dan meletakkanya di konter. Ada Draco Malfoy yang sedang membayar belanjaanya.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Granger." Draco melirik isi keranjang Hermione. "Kenapa kau pelit sekali untuk asistenmu sendiri?" Draco berseru.

"Diam sajalah Malfoy! Setidaknya aku tidak membeli peralatan yang baru bisa digunakan anaknya Mark dua atau tiga tahun kedepan!" Hermione membalas begitu melihat apa saja yang dibeli Draco.

Draco melihat barang-barang belanjaannya yang sedang dibungkus. "Well, tidak ada salahnya kan siap-siap." Draco membalas, sejujurnya ia tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang harus dibelinya, ia hanya membeli barang-barang yang menurutnya terlihat bagus, mahal, dan bermanfaat.

"Kalau sudah selesai sebaiknya kau pergi! Cepatlah! Kau membawa aura buruk untuk toko ini." Hermione berseru.

"Kau yang membawa aura buruk!" Draco berseru kesal, ia membawa belanjaannya kemudian membuang mukanya dari Hermione dan pergi.

Hermione berusaha menahan senyumnya, ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya lalu mendorong keranjang belanjanya mendekat ke arah kasir. Ia akan merindukan hal ini nantinya jika sudah berhenti, ia akan merindukan banter-banternya dengan Draco, bagaimana mereka berdua marah dan berteriak satu sama lain hanya karena hal-hal sepele.

Hermione membayar belanjaannya kemudian keluar toko sambil tersenyum.

.

Draco berjalan menuju ke ruang makan, ia biasanya tidak suka makan malam dirumah, hanya saja ia sudah terlanjur dirumah apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain mendatangi kedua orangtuanya dan makan malam bersama mereka?

Draco memasuki ruang makan mereka, kedatangannya diumumkan oleh kepala peri rumah mereka. Ia mencium pipi ibunya kemudian menyapa Lucius sopan dan duduk di kursinya.

Ia melirik kedua orangtuanya kemudian menahan tawanya. Bagaimana mungkin dua orang ini bisa duduk makan dengan tenang seperti pasangan suami istri normal?

Untuk apa pura-pura bahagia?

Menjijikkan.

Draco membatin dalam hatinya. Ia tahu orangtuanya mereka tidak bahagia, ia tahu kalau alasan Narcissa sampai hari ini masih menjadi Malfoy hanya karena dirinya.

Kedua orangtuanya menjadikannya alasan.

Menyebalkan.

"Apa _Sheer Orpington_ memberitahu sesuatu?" Lucius bertanya.

Narcissa menggeleng sedih.

"Ibu masih pergi ke peramal itu?" Draco bertanya.

Lucius tersenyum.

"Oh, iya aku masih menunggu penjelasan kalian mengenai alasan kalian mengurungku dan Granger tempo hari." Draco memberitahu.

Narcissa melirik Lucius. "Apa kita harus memberitahunya?" Narcissa bertanya

"Alasan sebenarnya?" Lucius bertanya.

"Tidak usah?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Tidak usah." Lucius mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah." Narcissa melanjutkan makannya.

Draco membuka mulutnya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi pada kedua orantuanya?

"Ugh, kalian membuatku mual." Draco berseru, ia bangkit dari kursinya kemudian keluar dari ruang makan itu.

Draco tersenyum dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Hubungannya dengan Lucius menjadi sangat buruk setelah perang, mereka terus-menerus bertengkar dan bertengkar. Draco mengeluarkan semua emosinya pada Lucius, semuanya, semua emosi yang disimpannya dari kecil, semua emosi yang disimpannya selama Lucius menekannya dan mengekangnya.

Draco juga terus menerus mengulang-ulang fakta bahwa kalau saja Lucius tidak menjadi seorang _death-eater_ maka ia, mereka akan hidup tenang.

Lucius juga meluapkan semua emosinya pada Draco, meluapkan semuanya, ia selama ini tertekan oleh Voldemort, dan ia meluapkannya pada Draco. Apalagi saat itu hubungannya dengn Narcissa benar-benar buruk, dan perusahaan mereka juga nyaris hancur.

Mereka berdua menjadikan satu sama lain sebagai korban. Suatu hari saat sedang bertengkar dan berteriak satu sama lain Lucius menampar Draco.

Lucius bukan tipe orang yang kasar, meskipun ia bukan orang yang baik ia tidak pernah main tangan, tapi ia emosi sekali hari itu dan untuk pertama kalinya ia memukul anggota keluarganya.

Semenjak itu Draco tidak pernah lagi memanggil Lucius _Father,_ Lucius. Lucius adalah Lucius dimata Draco.

Draco tahu kedua orangtuanya menikah bukan karena cinta. Mereka tidak mencintai satu sama lain. Meskipun mereka bisa menipu semua orang, mereka tidak bisa menipu Draco.

Yah, Well, paling tidak melihat keduanya baik-baik saja dan bahkan terlihat seperti teman belakangan ini membuat Draco tenang.

Belakangan ini, entah kenapa, keduanya bertindak seperti suami istri sungguhan, mungkin karena keadaan perusahaan mereka yang baik sekali, uang mengalir dan mengalir, ibunya bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya dan itu berarti mood ibunya akan selalu bagus, begitu juga Lucius, karena tidak ibunya tidak mencari masalah maka Lucius tidak ada alasan membuat masalah.

Dan yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah keduanya makin kompak menjatuhkan dirinya, mereka sepertinya makin dekat karena memiliki tujuan yang sama. Mereka berdua ingin Draco cepat-cepat menikah.

Entah kenapa satu tahun belakangan ini kedua orangtuanya terus menerus memaksanya untuk menikah, tapi anehnya mereka tidak memaksanya bertemu dengan perempuan-perempuan _pure-blood_ seperti yang diduganya. Keduanya malah terus menerus memaksanya mendekat pada Hermione.

Benar.

Draco tahu kalau kedua orangtuanya menginginkan dirinya menikah dengan Hermione.

Ia tahu.

Dari pertama kali ayahnya membuatnya melakukan perjalanan dinas hanya berdua dengan Hermione, dan secara _tidak sengaja_ membuat Theo hanya memesan satu kamar untuk mereka, ia langsung tahu.

Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan bertindak begitu jauh dan ekstrem sampai mengurung mereka di satu ruangan semalaman.

Draco tidak yakin apa alasan kedua orangtuanya menginginkan ia menikah dengan Hermione, sampai saat ini menurut dugaannya mereka melakukan itu karena membutuhkan reputasi Hermione. Kalau Draco bisa menikah dengan Hermione, 99% masyarakat akan kembali hormat pada mereka.

Yang benar saja.

Memangnya Hermione Granger itu siapa?

Lagipula ia tidak akan menikah dengan Hermione hanya karena Lucius menginginkannya, ia tidak akan membuat Lucius senang

.

Hermione baru mau akan menuju keruangan Draco, meletakkan berkas yang sudah selesai diperiksanya. Ia baru akan menyapa Mark, saat ia sadar Mark tidak ada di posisinya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Ia sedang tidak mood melihat apapun yang ada diruangan Malfoy sekarang.

Tapi tak urung Hermione berjalan mendekat ke ruangan Malfoy berusaha berpikiran terbuka, bisa saja kan Mark sedang di toilet. Hermione baru akan membuka handle pintu ruangan Malfoy saat ia mendengar suara desahan perempuan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Bodoh.

Perasaannya sakit.

Ibunya pernah mengatakan hal ini sekali padanya. Untuk apa mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaimu? Rasanya seperti kau tahu akan ditampar tapi tidak menghindar, seperti kau tahu ada duri di bawah tapi tetap menginjaknya, seperti kau tahu ada racun dimakananmu tapi kau tetap memakannya.

Hermione meletakkan berkasnya di meja Mark, menulis memo yang meminta Mark untuk menyampaikan berkas itu pada Malfoy kemudian pergi.

Ayahnya pernah mengatakan hal ini sekali padanya. Jangan menangis jika kau jatuh, jangan menangis jika kakimu terkilir, jangan menangis jika kakimu patah, bertahanlah, lain kali jangan jatuh.

Mark bisa melihat Hermione dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Selama ini Mark selalu meninggalkan mejanyanya di depan ruangan saat Draco Malfoy membawa perempuan ke kantornya.

Menjijikkan.

Benar-benar menjijikkan.

Kalau saja gaji yang didapatkannya tidak sebesar gajinya sekarang, kalau saja Draco Malfoy tidak bersikap baik padanya, kalau saja seluruh rekan kerjanya tidak baik dan profesional, kalau saja ia tidak menyukai pekerjaannya, ia pasti sudah berhenti bekerja. Saking jijiknya.

Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bekerja dengan nyaman dan profesional jika kau sering sekali mendengar suara desahan perempuan begitu keras dan mengganggu dari ruangan bosmu?

Maka akhirnya Mark kabur setiap Draco sudah membawa perempuan ke ruangannya.

Ia selalu bergantung pada Hermione Granger, selalu berharap Hermione Granger cepat datang dan membuat Draco Malfoy menyelesaikan urusannya lebih cepat. Terkadang Hermione Granger datang dengan cepat, kadang lama, kadang tidak datang. Tapi setiap datang, Hermione Granger akan melakukannya, ia akan masuk keruangan Malfoy dan membuat mereka berhenti.

Jika mereka berhenti maka Mark bisa kembali bekerja dengan normal.

Kali ini, Hermione Granger datang dan tidak melakukannya, Hermione Granger datang, meletakkan berkas di mejanya lalu pergi.

Ia tahu Hermione Granger pasti lelah.

-To Be Continued-

 **Read and Review**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Stupid**

 **All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **3.**

November 2006

Hermione duduk di kursinya, menghela nafasnya, kopi buatan asisten barunya sama sekali tidak enak, rasanya aneh, apa ia memasukkan hal aneh kedalamnya?

"Arrghhh…" Hermione melempar gelasnya ke lantai, menimbulkan suara pecah yang keras. Ia bukan tipe orang yang kasar tapi hari ini kesabarannya benar-benar sudah habis. Asisten barunya benar-benar menyebalkan.

Hermione berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia hanya perlu bertahan beberapa minggu lagi, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri, tapi sebentar lagi ia benar-benar akan gila.

Asistennya, Lizzy, benar-benar seperti tong kosong berjalan dengan rambut pirang, dada besar, bokong besar, kulit cokelat, dan suara cempreng yang membuat kepalanya sakit.

Hermione menekan teleponnya, menghubungi asistennya.

"Lizzy, Lizzy, apa kau disana? Apa kau sudah mengambil berkas yang kuminta tadi? Lizzy! Lizzy!" Hermione menarik rambutnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menahan emosinya, kemudian dengan cepat berjalan keluar ruangannya dan menemukan Draco Malfoy duduk di meja Lizzy dan mereka berdua sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa.

 _Flirting._

Hermione menelan semua kata-kata kasar yang sudah siap ia keluarkan, semuanya, ia menarik nafasnya, menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Inggris di dalam hatinya kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Hermione!" Seseorang berteriak girang dari arah lift.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi. Masalah lain. Apa tidak ada satupun Slytherin yang bisa tidak memberinya masalah?

Belakangan ini, entah mengapa kerja Blaise Zabini hanya menghampirinya setiap hari, sudah lebih dari satu bulan kerjanya hanya datang dan mengajaknya keluar, makan siang, makan malam, jalan, minum kopi. Ugh.

"Hermione, kau mau kemana?" Blaise bertanya riang.

"Minum kopi." Hermione menjawab.

"Apa kau mau minum kopi bersama?" Blaise bertanya, ia melirik Draco yang –seperti dugaanya- memperhatikan mereka.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Apa jika aku minum kopi denganmu maka kau akan berhenti menggangguku?" Hermione bertanya.

Blaise mengangkat bahunya. "Well, aku akan berhenti mengganggumu tapi kau pasti akan merindukanku jika aku berhenti mengganggumu." Blaise berseru, ia melirik Draco kemudian merangkul Hermione dan membawanya ke arah lift dan mereka pergi minum kopi bersama. "Apa kau sudah siap merindukanku Hermione?"

"Zabini, kenapa kau terus menggangguku?" Hermione bertanya, melipat kedua tangannya dan menunggu Blaise menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Well, aku punya dua pilihan untuk pertanyaanmu." Blaise memberitahu, mengangkat dua jarinya. "Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau jawaban bohong?"

"Jawaban bohong?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Blaise berbohong. Berbohong yang bohong.

Hermione mendengus menghina."Jawaban jujur?"

"Aku punya misi rahasia."

"Benarkan!" Hermione memetik jarinya. "Misi bodoh macam apa yang kau punya? Kenapa kau melibatkanku? Ugh, kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?" Hermione berseru kesal.

"Well, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu detail misiku, tapi yang pasti, misi ini melibatkan nyawa orang, dua orang." Blaise menekankan kata dua orang. "Aku harus berhasil menjalankan misiku ini atau nyawa dua orang ini akan ada dalam bahaya." Blaise memberitahu, dengan wajah yang benar-benar serius.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, astaga Hermione Granger! Apa kau pikir aku akan berbohong tentang hal yang menyangkut nyawa seseorang? Karena itu, sebaiknya kau mengikuti saja permainanku." Blaise memberitahu. "Nanti malam, makan malamlah denganku."

.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar." Gumam Hermione.

Blaise tertawa. "Tenanglah Hermione, seperti yang kukatakan tadi siang, ini menyangkut keselamatan bukan hanya satu orang tapi dua orang, dan sebaiknya kau bekerja sama."

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang?" Blaise bertanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena jika kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang aku sepertinya harus menjelaskan hal ini padanya. Ah, Oliver Wood!" Blaise berseru. "Kau berkencan dengan Oliver Wood?" Blaise setengah bertanya setengah menyatakan.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Tidak?"

"Tidak."

Blaise mengangguk mengerti. Ia melihat Draco dan perempuan pirang di pintu masuk.

"Nah, Hermione sekarang tertawalah yang kencang." Blaise memberi instruksi.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, ayo tertawa saja cepat." Blaise memberitahu.

"Hahahahahahahahahaaaaaa." Blaise tertawa duluan.

"Hahahahahahahahahaaaaaa." Hermione ikut tertawa.

"Bisa kau bayangkan hal itu? Hahahahahahahahaha." Blaise tertawa lagi.

"Hahahahahahahahahaaaaaa." Hermione tertawa, tidak tahu apa yang ditertawakannya.

.

Draco berjalan ke ruangan Hermione, Asistennya sudah cuti hamil, dan sepertinya asisten barunya sedang keluar. Draco baru membuka sedikit pintu ruangan Hermione saat ia melihat Hermione sedang mondar-mandir sambil menelepon.

"Aku tahu aku tahu…. Tapi aku tidak bisa Ron, minggu ini aku harus ke Amerika untuk menyelesaikan kontrak….Ah, Malfoy ada pertemuan di tempat lain juga…. Hah…aku sudah merindukan masakan Molly, apa kau tidak bisa mengirimkan kue pai atau semacamnya kekantorku?... Hahahaha…. Baiklah baik, aku akan coba datang minggu depan…. Baiklah, tutuplah teleponnya bantu George yang benar…. Baiklah Ron, selamat siang, _I love you._ "

Draco menghela nafasnya. Kenapa ia harus datang dan mendengar pembicaraan Granger barusan? Sekarang ia merasa bersalah. Ia menyuruh Granger ke Amerika hari minggu ini bukan karena ia ada urusan lain, tapi karena ia malas. Ia yakin kalau Granger juga tahu hal itu, tapi ia memberitahu Weasley nomor enam kalau ia ada urusan. Untuk apa berbohong dan menyelamatkan reputasinya yang sudah jelek dimata keluarga Weasley.

Draco membuka pintu ruangan Hermione.

"Granger! Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan kontrak yang kuminta tadi pagi?" Draco berjalan dan langsung duduk di kursi Hermione. Hermione yang sedang berdiri di depan jendelanya hanya bisa membuka mulutnya seperti biasa.

"Sudah, aku sudah menyuruh Lizzy memberikannya padamu." Hermione memberitahu. "Keluarlah Malfoy! Aku sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu."

"Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku keluar! Aku atasanmu, dan meskipun ini ruanganmu, tapi gedung ini adalah milikku, jadi secara teknis ruangan ini juga milikku." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione menggeleng, ia mengambil tasnya dan juga mantelnya kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Granger! Kau mau kemana?" Draco bertanya, berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku mau makan siang." Hermione menjawab.

"Kau tidak biasanya makan siang diluar." Draco berseru. "Apa kau makan siang dengan Blaise?" Draco bertanya pelan.

"Hmm." Hermione menjawab sambil lalu.

"Sebentar Granger!" Draco berseru lagi sebelum Hermione keluar.

"Ada apa lagi?" Hermione berseru kesal.

"Minggu ini, kau tidak perlu ke Amerika, aku yang akan pergi." Draco memberitahu.

Mata Hermione membesar, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan Draco.

"Well, beritahu asistenmu untuk siap-siap, dia akan ikut denganku." Draco menambahkan lagi.

Hermione tertawa. "Baiklah, terserah anda Mr. Malfoy." Hermione lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

Hermione kira Draco tiba-tiba berubah jadi baik, ternyata ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan asistennya. Hermione menghela nafasnya dan menuju ke tempat ia janji bertemu dengan Blaise. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan Draco Malfoy.

Draco tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan kalimatnya yang terakhir, kenapa ia harus menyebut-nyebut asisten Hermione yang bodoh itu? Kenapa?

.

"Apa kau ada acara malam ini?" Draco bertanya di telepon.

"Ada." Blaise menjawab.

"Acara apa? Batalkan saja! Ayo kita minum bersama." Draco memberitahu.

"Tidak bisa." Blaise menjawab.

"Memang ada acara apa sih?" Draco bertanya kesal. "Bahkan kalau kau ada acara dengan mentri sihir sebaiknya kau membatalkannya, aku lebih penting dari mentri sihir." Draco memberitahu.

Blaise tertawa pelan. " _Sorry Mate_ , tapi Hermione lebih penting darimu." Blaise menjawab.

"Kau ada acara dengan Hermione?" Draco bertanya tidak percaya. "Bukankah kau baru makan siang dengannya?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Blaise sengaja meninggikan suaranya.

"Acara macam apa?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Kami akan makan malam bersama." Blaise memberitahu. "Kau tahu kan restoran mewah yang baru di buka di tengah Diagon Alley? Kami mau makan malam disana." Blaise sengaja memberitahu tempat mereka makan.

Draco mengeluarkan suara aneh. "Baiklah! Baik! Terserah kau saja Zabini! Jika perempuan itu lebih penting dari sahabatmu ini maka tidak masalah!" Draco berseru kesal lalu menutup teleponnya.

Draco mondar-mandir diruangannya. Apa ia harus memberikan Hermione pekerjaan lebih hari ini agar mereka tidak jadi makan malam? Ugh.

Draco menyuruh Mark membuat reservasi di restoran yang dimaksud Blaise untuk dua orang.

.

Blaise menunggu Hermione datang, mereka berjanji bertemu di depan restoran dan makan malam bersama. Ia sampai sekitar lima menit sebelum jam tujuh, dan Hermione muncul dua menit sebelum jam tujuh.

 _Jika saja ia tidak harus berpura-pura._

"Selamat malam." Hermione menyapa Blaise.

"Selamat malam." Blaise tersenyum, menarik tangan Hermione dan mencium tangannya.

"Berhentilah bertindak seperti itu." Hermione memberitahu, mengelap tangannya di gaunnya.

Hermione menggunakan gaun berwarna biru gelap yang sampai tepat di atas lututnya, gaunnya sederhana tapi membuatnya terlihat cantik.

Blaise tersenyum, ia mengulurkan lengannya. Hermione tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di lengan Blaise lalu mereka masuk ke restoran itu.

Seketika Hermione melihat pria dengan rambut pirang yang begitu dikenalinya. Draco dan Lizzy duduk di meja di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di antara mereka. Belakangan ini Draco dan Lizzy makin dekat, Draco sering sekali datang dan mengobrol dengan Lizzy, apa Draco menyukai Lizzy?

Tiba-tiba Hermione kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya, ia melihat Lizzy yang menggunakan dress berwarna hijau, terbuat dari satin dan menunjukkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang bagus.

Blaise bisa melihat Hermione yang memandang ke arah Draco dan Lizzy, ia bisa melihat Hermione yang tiba-tiba mencengkram sisi samping gaunnya.

Blaise menghela nafasnya. Draco Malfoy brengsek.

Blaise merangkul Hermione. _"It's okay, you're more beautiful than her."_ Blaise kemudian menuntun Hermione ke meja mereka dan melewati meja Draco dan Lizzy.

"Ah, Draco…" Blaise pura-pura terkejut melihat Draco.

"Blaise." Draco menyapa Blaise. "Ini Lizzy." Draco mengenalkan Lizzy.

"Oh, iya aku tahu, ia asistennya Hermione kan?" Blaise bertanya. Mempererat rangkulannya di bahu Hermione.

"Ini Hermione." Blaise memperkenalkan Hemione pada Draco. "Ah, kalian sudah kenal ya? Aku lupa." Blaise berseru, membuat Hermione tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kami mau ke meja kami dulu." Blaise berkata lagi. "Have a nice dinner."

Blaise menuntun Hermione ke meja mereka. Ia menarikkan kursi untuk Hermione lalu sengaja melirik Draco sebelum duduk.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, Draco sudah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya, dengan bodohnya temannya itu datang ke sini dan membawa perempuan terdekat yang bisa ditemukannya.

Lizzy. Blaise sudah memperhatikan hal ini beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Ia menjalankan rencana besar Theo dan datang hampir setiap hari untuk mengajak Hermione keluar, setelah Draco tahu kalau Blaise datang untuk menemui Hermione tingkat keseringan Draco mengunjungi Lizzy juga semakin tinggi.

Sampai pada tahap ini mereka masih berjalan ke jalur yang tepat. Draco jelas-jelas cemburu, setiap Blaise datang maka Draco akan meliriknya garang setiap Hermione pergi minum kopi atau makan siang dengannya Draco akan memerah, Draco jelas-jelas kesal.

Hanya saja caranya mengungkapkan rasa cemburunya salah, ia terus menerus menempel pada Lizzy, menebar-nebar pesonanya pada Lizzy, dan sepertinya juga sengaja membuat Hermione cemburu.

Dan akhirnya Blaise sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

Blaise tahu kalau Draco tahu.

Tapi Hermione tidak tahu.

Dan setelah malam ini, setelah ia melihat Draco juga mengajak Lizzy makan malam, ia takut Draco melangkah terlalu jauh nantinya, ia takut kalau Draco lagi-lagi melakukan hal yang salah karena harga dirinya melarangnya, jadi setelah malam ini ia akan langsung bicara pada Draco.

.

Draco merasa kepalanya akan pecah, setiap kali ia melirik Hermione dan Blaise mereka berdua pasti sedang bicara dengan seru atau sedang tertawa. Sementara asisten Hermione yang ada didepannya bahkan tidak tahu nama tengah mentri sihir mereka.

Draco sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kenapa ia dengan mudahnya menyuruh Mark membuat reservasi dan mengajak Lizzy kemari hanya karena mendengar Blaise dan Hermione akan makan bersama disini. Ia tidak cemburu, untuk apa?

Memangnya Hermione Granger itu siapa?

 _-Flashback-_

 _Draco lelah sekali, mulutnya terutama, ia sudah mengeluarkan semua jurusnya untuk membujuk Hermione Granger agar tetap bekerja di perusahaannya tapi perempuan itu tetap menolak dan tidak bergeming._

 _Dan sekarang Hermione sudah tertidur. Perempuan itu tertidur sambil duduk di matras yang dibuatnya sendiri tadi, melipat kedua tangannya dan meluruskan kakinya. Bagaimana seorang perempuan bisa dengan mudahnya tidur di tempat asing?_

 _Draco melihat Hermione dari atas kasur. Hermione menolak tidur di kasur, maka ia yang menggunakan kasur itu. Draco menggeleng, ia pasti sudah gila. Draco bangun dari kasur dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Hermione._

 _Draco melepas mantelnya lalu menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti Hermione, ia kemudian duduk disamping Hermione dan dengan perlahan menarik kepala Hermione agar bersandar di bahunya._

 _"Hah…" Draco menghela nafasnya._

 _Ia kemudian memperhatikan Hermione dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya, bagaimana mungkin bahkan jari-jari kakinya terlihat cantik? Apa ini adil? Bagaimana mungkin seseorang terlahir begitu sempurna? Apa Merlin sengaja meledeknya?_

 _Hermione kemudian bergumam tidak jelas. Draco tertawa pelan._

 _Ia masih ingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Seorang anak perempuan, dengan rambut panjang dan berantakkan berjalan di gerbong kereta, mencari seekor katak bodoh. Draco ingat apa yang dipikirkannya saat pertama kali melihat Hermione._

 ** _Wah… cantik sekali._**

 _Bahkan saat baru berumur sebelas tahun ia sudah merasa kalau Hermione perempuan paling cantik yang pernah ditemuinya._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya lagi._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Draco… kau dengar aku tidak sih?" Lizzy bertanya, kesal dari tadi Draco tidak memperhatikannya.

.

Narcissa baru membaca surat yang dikirimkan Blaise, ia mengatakan kalau rencana mereka berjalan lumayan lancar, hanya saja rencananya berjalan sedikit lambat.

"Ada apa?" Lucius bertanya, melihat wajah istrinya yang terlihat tidak tenang.

Narcissa kemudian memberikan surat itu pada Lucius. "Tenanglah, ini bukan hal yang harus kau kuatirkan." Lucius memberitahu.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti kuatir! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, sebentar lagi bulan Desember, kita bahkan hanya punya waktu kurang dari 35 hari, apa yang harus kita lakukan jika rencana ini gagal? Ah…Anakku yang malang." Narcissa berseru sedih.

Lucius menggeleng. Ia berpikir sebentar. "Haruskah kita beritahu saja Miss Granger tentang ramalan ini?" Lucius bertanya.

Narcissa menggeleng. "Kalau kita memberitahu Hermione, sama saja seperti kita mendahului takdir, seperti kita sengaja mewujudkan ramalan itu, ah, aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi kita tidak bisa memberitahu Hermione begitu saja, akan ada hukum alam yang dilanggar."

Lucius menggeleng. "Bukankah selama ini, dengan kita melakukan berbagai rencana untuk menyatukan mereka juga termasuk melanggar hukum alam?" Lucius bertanya, tidak mengerti tentang _divination_ sama sekali.

Narcissa menarik nafasnya, malas menjelaskannya pada Lucius.

"Bagaimana jika kita memberitahu Draco?" Lucius bertanya lagi.

Narcissa menggeleng.

Lucius kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, Well, kurasa aku harus mulai mempersiapkan diriku untuk apa yang akan datang, kalau-kalau garis keturunan keluarga Malfoy berakhir di Draco."

Narcissa menggeleng sedih. Suaminya tidak berubah sama sekali, yang ada dipikirannya hanya garis keturunan dan hal-hal bodoh lainnya, Narcissa tahu kalau mereka hanya menginginkan keturunan dari Draco, maka Draco bisa memberikan mereka cucu dari perempuan manapun. Tapi Narcissa ingin Draco menikah karena cinta.

Ia tidak mau Draco bernasib sama dengan mereka. Ia tidak mau Draco berada di dalam pernikahan yang tidak dilandasi cinta. Ia tidak mau Draco merasa kalau dirinya hanya sebuah mesin pembuat anak.

Narcissa benar-benar ingin Draco menikah karena cinta.

.

Blaise datang ke kantor Draco lagi hari ini. Ia tidak langsung menuju ke ruangan Hermione tapi langsung menuju ke ruangan Draco.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Draco bertanya, sewot begitu melihat Blaise memasuki ruangannya dan duduk disofanya.

"Aku ingin berkunjung memangnya tidak boleh?" Blaise bertanya.

"Kurasa kau salah ruangan, ruangan Granger satu lantai dibawah lantai ini." Draco berkata sambil lalu, berusaha fokus pada berkas-berkas yang ada di depannya.

"Mate, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Blaise berkata, nadanya serius.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mengencani Hermione? Menikahinya? Silahkan, tidak ada peraturan yang melarang karyawan perusahaan kami untuk menikah." Draco menjawab.

"Yah, Well, kalau begitu masalahku sudah selesai." Blaise bercanda, ia berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"APA?" Draco bertanya tidak percaya.

Blaise tertawa, ia duduk lagi. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia meletakkan berkas yang dipegangnya kemudian duduk di sofa tepat di depan Blaise.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya.

"Aku tahu kau tahu." Blaise menjawab.

"Tahu apa?" Draco bertanya ketus.

"Aku tahu kau tahu kalau kedua orangtuamu ingin kau dan Granger berkencan, menikah, punya anak dan lain-lain." Blaise berkata langsung.

"Lalu? Jika kau tahu kalau aku tahu? Terus apa?" Draco bertanya, melipat kakinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendekati Granger?" Blaise bertanya. Ia sebenarnya benar-benar penasaran tentang hal ini, ia tahu kalau Draco menyukai Hermione, tapi kenapa Draco tidak melakukan apa-apa tentang perasaannya?

Blaise juga sudah memikirkan apa saja kemungkinan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Draco, dan ada satu jawaban, satu jawaban buruk, yang Blaise berharap sekali tidak akan pernah diucapkan Draco, bahkan di mimpi terburuknya sekalipun.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Draco menjawab. "Siapa yang menyukai perempuan macam Granger?" Draco tertawa. "Rambutnya berantakkan, giginya besar, selera berpakaiannya buruk, tempramennya lebih buruk lagi, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya perempuan, bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai perempuan semacam itu? Dia bukan tipeku."

Blaise tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata, setelah tawanya reda ia kemudian bicara pada Draco. "Draco… Draco… aku tahu kau seorang aktor yang hebat, bagaimanapun juga kita seorang Slytherin, berbohong adalah skill dasar yang dimiliki semua Slytherin, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau semenyedihkan ini!"

Draco menaikkan alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Kau hebat sekali!" Blaise mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya. "Kau bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri seperti itu! Luar biasa!" Blaise kemudian membalikkan kedua ibu jarinya menjadi menghadap ke bawah.

"Aku tahu persis bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Hermione! Aku bahkan tahu dari hari pertama kau melihatnya di kereta, di tahun pertama kita di Hogwarts, aku tahu kau merasa Hermione sangat cantik, rambutnya yang cokelat, matanya yang hangat, senyumnya yang indah. Hell, kau bahkan menggumamkan namanya dalam tidurmu hampir setiap malam, meskipun di tahun ke enam kau lebih sering menggumamkan nama Dark Lord dibanding Hermione, aku tahu kau menyukainya Malfoy! Apa kau pikir aku bodoh?" Blaise berkata penuh kemenangan.

"Aku ingin alasan yang sesungguhnya Draco! Kenapa kau tidak mendekati Hermione?" Blaise bertanya.

Draco menarik nafasnya, kemudian membuangnya. "Bukankah itu sudah jelas Blaise? Hermione Granger adalah seorang _mudblood_."

Blaise menutup matanya.

Sayang sekali alasan yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya malah terdengar nyaring ditelinganya.

.

Blaise mengumpulkan semua orang di rumahnya. Theo, Narcissa, Lucius, Harry, dan Ginny.

"Selamat malam semuanya." Blaise memulai pertemuan mereka. "Maaf mengganggu kalian semua, tapi aku mengadakan pertemuan darurat ini karena ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan."

"Ada apa Blaise? Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi kan?" Narcissa bertanya, mulai kuatir.

"Aku merasa rencana ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasan utamanya, karena hal ini berhubungan dengan privasi Draco." Tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakan pada seisi ruangan kalau Draco masih menganggap Hermione sebagai seorang _mudblood,_ Harry Potter bisa membunuh mereka langsung begitu tahu.

"Karena itu aku keluar dari tim ini, aku tidak ingin lagi terlibat dalam rencana kalian untuk mempersatukan Draco dan Hermione." Blaise memberitahu.

"Kenapa?" Ginny bertanya tidak mengerti. "Well, kalau rencana ini gagal, kita masih bisa mencari rencana lain. Kau tidak perlu mundur segala, kami butuh bantuan." Ginny berseru putus asa.

Blaise menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan menjadi bagian dari rencana kalian lagi." Blaise memberitahu. "Aku akan mengejar Hermione mulai saat ini. Persetan dengan cinta sejati Draco! Persetan dengan ramalan bodoh itu."

.

Hermione menghabiskan akhir pekannya di rumahnya, ia membersihkan semua sudut-sudut rumahnya, merapikan buku-bukunya, melipat baju-bajunya, mencuci pakaian kotornya, mengganti seprai dan gordennya, mem-vacuum sofa dan karpetnya, menulis surat kepada seluruh teman lamanya yang sudah lama tidak dikiriminya surat.

Ia baru selesai pukul tujuh malam dan sedang meregangkan tubuhnya di sofanya sambil memperhatikan acara tv.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Rumah ini adalah salah satu fasilitas yang di dapatkannya dari Malfoy Enterprise, ia benar-benar menyukai tinggal disini, rumah sederhana dengan dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan halaman kecil yang ditanaminya tanaman Herbal.

Ginny sering sekali meledeknya karena tanaman herbal itu, berkata bahwa tanaman herbal adalah tanaman yang ditanam nenek-nenek, seorang perempuan single harusnya menanam bunga mawar atau semacamnya.

Ia merasa nyaman berada disini, di rumahnya selama kurang hampir dua tahun ini, dan ia sedih akan segera meninggalkan rumah ini. Kalau ia berhenti bekerja di Malfoy Enterprise, otomatis semua fasilitas-fasilitas yang di dapatnya, seperti rumah, mobil harus dikembalikannya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Hermione kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon bawahannya dulu saat ia masih di kementrian, kalau tidak salah bawahannya itu sekarang sudah jadi wakil kepala departemen hubungan Muggle.

"Halo…. Eva… ah iya, selamat sore…. Ah aku baik, kau bagaimana?... Hahahaha… ah, sebenarnya aku butuh bantuanmu. Apa kau bisa membantuku memperpanjang pasporku? Dan aku butuh visa ke beberapa negara." Hermione memberitahu.

-To Be Continued-

 **Aku berterimakasih atas review yang kalian berikan, berterimakasih banyak. Tapi, kalian tidak perlu me-review kalau kalian merasa itu cuma buang-buang waktu kalian dan ujung-ujungnya meninggalkan sesuatu yang tidak bermakna.**

 **Selama ini aku minta kalian review karena aku senang mendengar apa yang ada di pikiran kalian, aku senang mendengar pendapat kalian tentang tulisanku, baik itu kritik atau saran, sekedar meminta untuk chapter berikutnya lebih menyenangkan dibaca daripada : Type your review here.**

 **Seriously, aku bukan pengemis.**

 **aquadewi…. I'm tempted… seriously… haruskah kubuat cerita ini jadi sad ending? Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

 **-dramioneyoja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Stupid**

 **All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **4.**

Desember 2006

Hermione berdiri di ruangannya, selama ini ia selalu merasa kalau pemandangan yang didapatkannya dari ruang kantornya ini adalah semacam hadiah yang diberika Merlin kepadanya, sebagai bayaran atas penderitaannya yang didapatkan selama bekerja di Malfoy Enterprise.

Ia bisa melihat banyak hal dari ruangannya itu belum lagi jika sudah malam. Hermione bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang dengan indahnya seperti meledek dirinya yang terjebak dalam gedung itu, harus bekerja dan menjalani rutinitas yang tidak disukainya.

Selama ini ia selalu menghabiskan waktu berdiri memandang ke arah luar, berharap paling tidak rasa sakit kepalanya hilang.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia sudah memberitahu Draco tempo hari kalau ia akan berhenti bekerja, dan ia sudah membuat surat pengunduran dirinya yang akan ia serahkan minggu depan.

Hermione kemudian menelepon Lizzy, baru akan menyuruhnya mengambil berkas dari ruangan Draco, tapi kemudian tidak ada respon, teleponnya tidak diangkat. Hermione menggerutu, kemana lagi asistennya itu.

Maka Hermione menuju ke ruangan Draco sendiri, ia menyadari kalau Mark tidak ada ditempatnya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia berbalik dan pergi.

.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini Hermione semakin menyadari kalau asistennya sama sekali tidak berguna, kerjanya lambat dan tidak peka. Hermione memintanya megambil berkas dari bagian manajemen sebelum makan siang, tapi Lizzy baru mengambilkanya sekitar jam tiga, itu juga karena diingatkan lagi oleh Hermione.

Pekerjaannya tidak ada yang beres, dari pekerjaan besar sampai pekerjaan kecil, tidak ada yang benar. Hermione merindukan Anna.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Masuk." Hermione berseru.

Blaise Zabini berdiri di depan pintunya tersenyum, dan membawa bunga.

Hermione tersenyum.

"Hai Hermione." Blaise berseru, masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hai Blaise." Hermione tersenyum.

"Apa asistenmu membuatmu gila lagi hari ini?" Blaise bertanya, maju satu langkah.

Hermione meghela nafasnya, ia mengangguk. Blaise berjalan mendekat lalu mengulurkan rangkaian bunga yang dipegangnya.

"Untukku?" Hermione bertanya.

"Ada syaratnya." Blaise berkata, menarik lagi bunga itu.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya, tertawa pelan.

"Makan malam denganku." Blaise memberitahu.

Hermione tertawa kemudian mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan Blaise. " _Sure._ "

Hermione dan Blaise sudah melakukan ini berkali-kali, dua minggu terakhir ini, Blaise selalu datang dan memberinya bunga dan mengajaknya makan malam, mereka tidak pergi makan malam ke restoran mewah atau semacamnya, tidak. Hanya makan malam pertama mereka pergi ke restoran mahal. Kali kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya mereka pergi ke restoran-restoran sederhana, baik di dunia Muggle ataupun dunia sihir.

Mereka berdua sepakat kalau makan di restoran sederhana lebih nyaman untuk mereka berdua, mereka bisa duduk lama, tertawa keras-keras dan memesan porsi ke dua atau ke tiga tanpa harus malu.

Kali kedua Blaise mengajaknya makan malam, Blaise memberitahu Hermione kalau dirinya menyukai Hermione, Hermione memerah dan canggung, tapi kemudian Blaise tertawa dan berkata kalau Hermione terlihat seperti kepiting. Blaise kemudian meminta Hermione memberinya kesempatan, ia akan membuktikan kalau ia layak untuk Hermione.

Dan Blaise benar-benar berusaha membuat dirinya layak untuk Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, apa kau akan bekerja di Malfoy Enterprise untuk jangka waktu lama?" Blaise bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Ini adalah bulan terakhirku." Hermione memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" Blaise bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Blaise bertanya.

Hermione menimbang sebentar. "Apa kau bisa menjaga rahasia?" Hermione bertanya.

Blaise mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku belum ingin memberitahu hal ini, tapi aku berencana pergi keluar negeri." Hermione memberitahu.

"Untuk apa?" Blaise bertanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, memulai ceritanya."Dulu, saat aku berbulan-bulan, luntang-lantung mencari Horcrux bersama Harry dan Ron, aku menemukan banyak tempat-tempat yang indah, meskipun kebanyakan yang kulihat hanya hutan-hutan dan pohon-pohon,tapi aku melihat banyak hal." Hermione memberitahu.

"Kemudian aku menyadari kalau dunia ini sangat luas, benar-benar luas. Aku ingin melihat banyak hal dan banyak tempat. Aku ingin keliling dunia." Hermione memberitahu.

"Kau ingin keliling dunia?" Blaise bertanya sedikit terperangah.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Dan kau akan berangkat awal tahun depan?" Blaise menebak.

"Wah, Blaise, kau pintar juga yah ternyata." Hermione berseru. "Dari awal, aku menerima pekerjaan di kantor Malfoy hanya karena satu alasan. Uang. Aku ingin keliling dunia, karena itu aku butuh banyak uang. Yang kumaksud dengan banyak adalah benar-benar banyak. Aku tidak berencana pergi selama beberapa bulan atau setahun dua tahun. Aku berencana pergi untuk jangka waktu yang sangat sangat lama." Hermione memberitahu.

"Aku mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu lima tahun atau sepuluh tahun. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin, aku hanya ingin melihat dunia dan pergi dari Inggris." Hermione memberitahu.

Blaise menghela nafas yang ia tidak sadar ditahannya.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengalami keadaannya antara hidup dan mati, Troll, Dementor, Voldemort, Bellatrix." Hermione memberitahu. "Dan aku sadar kalau hidup terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan seperti burung dalam kandang."

.

Blaise menghela nafasnya. Ia berbaring tidak tenang dikasurnya. Ia menyukai Hermione Granger, benar-benar menyukai Hermione Granger. Ia akhirnya berhenti dari rencana menyatukan Hermione dengan Draco karena ia menyukai Hermione, ia ingin mendekati Hermione dan mendapatkan Hermione untuk dirinya sendiri.

Blaise belum pernah bertemu dengan perempuan seperti itu. Perempuan yang tidak sadar kalau dirinya begitu mempesona, perempuan yang mimpinya setinggi bintang-bintang dilangit, perempuan yang mata cokelatnya membuat dirinya merasa hangat.

Blaise mengenal dirinya dengan baik, sangat baik. Ia tahu seperti apa dirinya, dan ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya begitu ia dewasa dari ia remaja. Ia tahu ia akan menjadi tipe pria seperti itu, tipe pria yang memacari dan tidur dengan banyak perempuan tapi tidak pernah berhenti di satu perempuan.

Ia berbeda dengan Draco. Meskipun dari luar mereka kelihatan sama, tapi ia dan Draco berbeda. Blaise tahu Draco punya impian untuk punya keluarga bahagia, anak, rumah, menghias pohon natal, dan hal-hal klise lainnya yang menjijikkan. Sementara Blaise tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Blaise tahu ia akan menjadi seperti apa, ia akan melajang sampai mati, ketika sudah tua ia akan tetap dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan dan menjalani hidup yang , setidaknya awalnya ia mengira dirinya akan berakhir seperti itu.

Tapi Hermione membuat dirinya ingin berhenti. Hermione membuatnya ingin memiliki seseorang yang menunggunya di kasurnya saat ia pulang kerja, perempuan yang membangunkannya dengan lembut, perempuan yang akan memeluknya saat ia sedih, dan perempuan yang akan mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya.

Dan demi merlin ia ingin perempuan itu adalah Hermione Granger.

Tapi Hermione Granger berkata bahwa ia ingin pergi dan melihat dunia. Blaise tahu mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Kemungkinan pertama ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Hermione tidak jadi pergi. Kemungkinan kedua, ia bisa ikut dengan Hermione.

 _Damn right_ , Ia bisa ikut dengan Hermione, mereka bisa pergi bersama, mengelilingi dunia, melihat banyak hal yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Blaise bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Hermione, ia juga bisa sekaligus memastikan kalau Hermione tidak berada dalam bahaya, dan ia bisa memastikan tidak ada pria lain yang mendekati Hermione.

Tapi apa Hermione mau pergi dengannya, bagaimana perasaan Hermione sebenarnya padanya, apa Hermione menyukainya? Atau paling tidak apakah Hermione mau membuka hatinya untuk Blaise?

Draco. Blaise lupa memperhitungkan Draco. Apa pria itu benar-benar tidak menginginkan Hermione? Ah, dan yang terpenting adalah, apakah Hermione tidak menginginkannya?

.

Draco duduk di mejanya. Kepalanya sakit, ia sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas kopi hari ini. Ia berdiri memandangi komputernya. Komputer, komputer adalah satu dari sekian banyak perubahan yang dibawa Hermione ke perusahaannya. Hermione memperkenalkan perusahaan mereka dengan teknologi Muggle ini, awalnya Draco membiarkan Hermione menghabiskan banyak uang untuk memebeli banyak komputer hanya untuk membuat Hermione senang bekerja diperusahaannya, tapi ia kemudian menyadari manfaat komputer ini, kemudian Hermione memasang saluran telepon di dalam kantor, listrik, sistem absen dengan sidik jari. Lucius sering meledeknya dan mengatakan siapa sebenarnya direktur perusahaannya ini? Draco Malfoy atau Hermione Granger?

Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Hermione, ia jelas tidak membenci Hermione, tidak sama sekali, ia tahu kata-kata terlarang yang ia jadikan alasan pada Blaise hanya sekedar kata bodoh yang keluar karena ia tidak siap menjawab pertanyaan Blaise.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak mendekati Hermione, tidak tahu, benar-benar tidak tahu, mungkin karena harga dirinya melarang, mungkin karena ia tidak mau membuat Lucius senang, atau mungkin karena ia terlalu bodoh.

Ruangannya diketuk seseorang.

"Masuk." Draco berseru.

"Sir, aku baru berpapasan dengan Mark di toilet." Seseorang berseru dari depan pintu, "Ia mendapat patronus dari istrinya yang sepertinya akan melahirkan, ia segera pergi ke St Mungo dan memintaku memberitahu anda ia harus pergi." Orang itu memberitahu.

"Oh.." Draco mengerti. "Baiklah, tidak masalah. Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku." Draco memberitahu. Orang itu keluar dari ruangan Draco.

Draco berpikir sebentar, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Akhirnya Draco memutuskan ia akan pergi ke St. Mungo dan memberi semangat Mark. Ia berjalan ke arah gantungan mantelnya kemudian menuju ke saluran Floo.

.

Hermione sedang memeriksa beberapa kontrak saat Lizzy tiba-tiba masuk keruangannya tanpa mengetuk. Hermione mencengkram penanya sekuat tenaga, menahan dirinya agar tidak mengutuk perempuan di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Hermione bertanya ketus.

"Ada yang menyampaikan pesan untuk anda Miss Granger, katanya seseorang bernama Anna yang melahirkan di St. Mungo."

Lizzy belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Hermione langsung mengambil tas dan mantelnya dan berjalan ke saluran Floo.

.

Draco keluar dari salah satu perapian di St. Mungo dan melihat Hermione Granger yang juga keluar dari perapian yang lain.

"Granger, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Draco bertanya.

"Asistenku melahirkan." Hermione menjawab sambil lalu dan menuju ke meja resepsionis. "Selamat malam, apa ada pasien dengan nama Anna McKenzie?" Hermione bertanya.

Resepsionis di depannya melihat buku catatannya. "Oh, Mrs McKenzie berada diruang persalinan di lantai tiga." Hermione resepsionis itu memberitahu.

Hermione berterima kasih dan langsung menuju ke lift. Draco hanya berjalan dibelakang Hermione.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu nama asistenmu Anna McKenzie." Draco memberitahu, seperti menahan tawa.

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada yang lucu?" Hermione bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau tahu nama lengkapnya Mark?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng, tapi kemudian sesuatu disadarinya. "Apa mungkin?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk, mengiyakan kecurigaan Hermione.

"Ah, sudahlah." Hermione malas berpanjang lebar dan ia langsung menuju ke lift diikuti Draco dari belakang.

Mereka berdua hanya berdiri diam dan tidak bicara satu sama lain. Mereka bisa melihat Mark yang sedang berdiri dengan beberapa orang yang sepertinya merupakan anggota keluarganya.

Hermione berjalan mendekat.

"Mark…" Hermione berseru pelan.

"Miss Granger." Mark berseru kaget. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian mau datang kesini." Mark berkata rendah hati, yang dimaksudnya dengan _kalian_ adalah Hermione dan Draco.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Anna sudah seperti saudara perempuanku sendiri." Hermione memberitahu. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin, _Healer_ dan _Mediwitch_ yang menanganinya mengatakan ada pendarahan ringan tapi entahlah." Mark berkata cemas.

"Tenanglah Mark, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Draco berkata, menepuk pundak Mark.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian seorang mediwitch keluar dan memberi kabar kalau Anna sudah melahirkan, Mark segera masuk diikuti berapa anggota keluarga mereka sementara Hermione dan Draco hanya duduk di kursi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Anna dan Mark suami istri." Hermione berseru, memberitahu Draco.

Draco tertawa pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kalau kau tidak tahu itu bukan hal yang mengagetkan, kau tidak peduli dengan karyawanmu, lagipula kau tidak begitu mengenal Anna, tapi aku tidak seharusnya tidak tahu tentang mereka, aku akrab dengan Anna, dan cukup mengenal Mark untuk _seharusnya_ tahu kalau mereka suami istri." Hermione meggerutu.

Draco hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hermione yang panjang lebar.

Tidak lama Mark keluar dan mempersilahkan anggota keluarga mereka yang lain untuk masuk.

Draco berdiri dan menghampiri Mark. "Selamat ya Mark." Draco berkata, mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih Mr. Malfoy." Mark berseru, matanya berkaca-kaca. Draco tersenyum lebar, ia turut senang untuk Mark.

"Ugh, aku akan membeli kopi sebentar." Draco berseru kemudian pergi, tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya.

Hermione memutar matanya dan kemudian juga memberi selamat pada Mark, mereka kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengobrol sebentar.

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?" Hermione bertanya.

"Perempuan." Mark berseru terdengar bangga.

Hermione tersenyum. "Mark, aku tidak tahu kau dan Anna adalah sepasang suami istri." Hermione memberitahu.

Mark tertawa, menghapus titik air mata yang ada disudut-sudut matanya. "Ada peraturan yang melarang sesama karyawan di bidang yang sama untuk menjalin hubungan di Malfoy Enterprise." Mark memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya tidak percaya, ia tidak tahu ada peraturan semacam itu.

Mark mengangguk. "Aku dan Anna berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kami, karena jika pihak manajemen tahu maka kemungkinan besar kami berdua akan dipecat, sementara kami butuh bayak uang." Mark memberitahu

"Miss Granger, Anna memberitahuku tentang mimpi anda, dan sejujurnya kami juga punya mimpi." Mark memberitahu. "Aku dan Anna, kami berdua memiliki lisensi ramuan profesional." Mark memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya, lagi-lagi tidak percaya, ia merasa dirinya dekat dengan Anna tapi sepertinya banyak hal yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Kami ingin membuka toko ramuan kami sendiri di suatu desa kecil dengan udara bersih dan hidup dengan nyaman dan tenang." Mark memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum. Impian Mark dan Anna terdengar sederhana, amat sederhana, tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau mereka benar-benar menyukai gagasan itu.

"Tapi kami tahu mimpi itu tidak mudah, tinggal di desa dengan hanya membuka toko ramuan sederhana tidak mungkin memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga kami nantinya." Mark memberitahu lagi. "Kami ingin anak-anak kami kelak terpenuhi semua kebutuhannya, mereka bisa mendapatkan seragam Hogwarts mereka masing-masing dan paling tidak, bisa membeli buku yang mereka inginkan tanpa harus menabung satu tahun penuh." Mark memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum makin lebar, beruntungnya Anna menemukan pria seperti Mark.

"Aku dan Anna sudah bekerja di ME hampir tujuh tahun, dan kami rasa tabungan kami sudah cukup." Mark memberitahu. "Kami juga akan berhenti bekerja di ME."

Hermione tersenyum. "Kalau kalian merasa itu keputusan terbaik maka lakukanlah Mark, mimpi itu sesuatu yang harus dicapai." Hermione memberitahu pendapatnya.

Mark mengangguk. "Miss Granger, kau mau masuk sekarang?" Mark bertanya begitu melihat beberapa orang keluar dari ruangan di depan mereka.

" _Sure._ " Hermione memberitahu.

.

Hermione tidak kembali ke kantor dan langsung menuju ke rumahnya. Ia benar-benar senang melihat Anna, Mark dan anak mereka, mereka terlihat bahagia.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Miss Granger, terimakasih banyak sudah mau datang." Anna memberitahu. "Dan terimakasih atas hadiah yang anda kirimkan." Anna memberitahu lagi._

 _Draco yang berdiri tidak jauh tiba-tiba membersihkan tenggorokkannya._

 _Anna tertawa. "Anda juga Mr. Malfoy, terimakasih banyak, untuk kedatangannya dan hadiahnya, beberapa tahun lagi mungkin anak kami bisa menggunakannnya." Anna memberitahu._

 _Hermione menertawakan Draco._

 _"Anna, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Hermione memberitahu._

 _Anna mengagguk. "Miss Granger, pulanglah! Benar-benar pulang! Jangan mampir ke kantor lagi." Anna memberitahu. "Dan jangan lupa makan malam." Anna berkata lagi._

 _Mark mengantar Hermione dan Draco sampai saluran Floo, Draco berpamitan kemudian langsung pergi kembali ke rumahnya. Hermione juga baru akan pergi saat Mark memanggilnya._

 _"Miss Granger." Mark bertanya._

 _"Iya?" Hermione tidak jadi melemparkan bubuk floo-nya._

 _"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Mark bertanya._

 _"Tanyakan saja." Hermione memberi izin._

 _"Waktu itu, saat anda menyadari kalau aku tidak ada dimejaku dan sedang menghindari intercouse Mr Malfoy, kenapa anda pergi?" Mark bertanya. "Kenapa anda tidak lagi menghentikan Mr Malfoy seperti biasanya?" Mark bertanya pelan._

 _Hermione tersenyum kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Aku lelah." Hermione kemudian pergi._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Jadi selama ini Mark tahu dan sengaja membiarkannya menghentikan Draco dan perbuatan menjijikkannya tapi tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa.

Ia memberitahu Mark kalau ia lelah, well, itu benar, hanya saja kurang begitu tepat. Apa alasannya ia tidak lagi menghentikan Draco yang sedang melakukan perbuatan menjijikkan itu?

Karena ia ingin berpaling. Hermione benar-benar ingin berpaling, ia ingin melupakan Draco dan melanjutkan hidupnya.

Dan itu yang akan dilakukannya.

.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Blaise bertanya.

"Tujuan pertamaku adalah Tibet." Hermione memberitahu, meminum tehnya.

"Pilihan menarik." Blaise berseru. "Kemudian kau akan kemana?" Blaise bertanya lagi. "Nepal, Pakistan, kemudian India, lalu Asia Timur, kemudian Asia Tenggara." Hermione memberitahu.

"Kau akan berhenti di setiap negara?" Blaise bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu?" Blaise bertanya, membuat Hermione tersedak tehnya.

"Astaga Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?" Blaise menyodorkan kotak tissue. Hermione mengeringkan bagian atasnya dengan sihir kemudian melihat Blaise dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Blaise? Aku tahu kau tidak bercanda." Hermione meminta penjelasan.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu." Blaise memberitahu.

"Kenapa? Apa alasannya? Kau tidak sedang bergurau kan? Apa kau sakit?" Hermione bertanya.

Blaise menggeleng, wajahnya terlihat serius. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh Hermione, aku ingin ikut denganmu. Aku sudah mengatakannya kan? Aku menyukaimu Hermione, dan belakangan ini kau semakin tidak pernah pergi dari pikiranku, jadi aku ingin ikut denganmu dan melihat kemana semua ini akan membawaku."

Hermione menggeleng. "Blaise…"

"Hermione, kau bisa memikirkannya dulu kan? Tidak perlu langsung berkata tidak! Beri aku kesempatan." Blaise meminta.

Hermione menggeleng lagi. "Blaise. Aku tidak ingin menuntunmu ke arah yang salah." Hermione memberitahu. "Aku menyukaimu Blaise, kau pria yang baik, tapi aku merasa kita akan memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman." Hermione berkata jujur.

Blaise menghela nafasnya. "Draco?" Blaise bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. " _No, not really._ Aku menyukai Draco." Hermione merasakan tangannya bergetar. "Tapi itu bukan alasan utamaku Blaise, aku hanya tahu kita tidak cocok untuk menjalani hubungan lebih dari teman, akan lebih baik jika kita tetap mejadi teman."

Blaise menghela nafasnya lagi. "Apa kau pernah memberitahu Draco kalau kau menyukainya?" Blaise bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Blaise bertanya.

"Aku tidak ingin ia tahu." Hermione memberitahunya lagi.

Blaise tertawa. "Untuk seorang Gryffindor kau terdengar seperti pengecut." Blaise memberitahu.

Hermione tertawa. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang kurasa tidak ada manfaatnya. Apa gunanya memberitahu Draco kalau aku menyukainya? Tidak akan ada manfaatnya." Hermione memberitahu.

"Beritahu Draco!" Blaise tiba-tiba berseru. "Beritahu Draco kau menyukainya." Blaise memberitahu lagi.

Hermione melihat Blaise aneh, tapi ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di hatinya. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia memberitahu Draco? Apa mungkin Draco menyukainya? Apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana jika Draco tertawa di depan wajahnya? Mengatainya _mudblood_ atau semacamnya?

Demi Merlin ia ingin tahu respon Draco Malfoy jika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hermione mempertimbangkannya sebentar, Draco Malfoy mungkin masih orang paling menyebalkan yang ada dimuka bumi ini, tapi ia sudah sedikit berubah, kalau seandainya Draco tidak menyukainya rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin Draco memanggilnya _mudblood_ atau melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin mempermalukannnya.

Bagaimana mungkin satu kalimat bodoh dari Blaise membuatnya dilema?

Memang tidak ada manfaatnya memberitahu Draco, tapi tidak ada ruginya juga memberitahu Draco, setidaknya perasaannya selama ini akan terlepas dari kurungannya, masalah respon dari Draco belakangan.

Hermione melihat Blaise.

"Beritahu Draco." Blaise memberitahu Hermione lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, ia dengan cepat mengambil tasnya, kemudian mantelnya. "Aku pergi dulu." Hermione berseru cepat dan pergi.

Blaise tersenyum.

.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, udara di luar sangat dingin tapi ia berkeringat, ia ber- _apparating_ ke depan gedung kantor Malfoy Enterprise. Ia berlari menuju ke lift lalu dengan cepat menuju ke lantai dimana ruangan Draco berada.

Hermione bisa melihat di kaca lift kalau wajahnya memerah entah karena ia kedinginan atau karena ia berdebar-debar, ia akan memberitahu Draco Malfoy kalau ia menyukainya, mencintainya bahkan.

Lift yang dinaikinya berhenti tepat di lantai 20 dan pintunya terbuka. Hermione berjalan dengan cepat ke arah ruangan Draco tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, beberapa orang menyapanya tapi ia mengabaikan fokusnya hanya untuk menuju ke ruangan Draco.

Hermione meletakkan tangannya digagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Ahhh…Ahh… Draco… Lebih cepat… lebih cepat…"

Hermione bisa melihat Lizzy membungkuk di meja Draco dan Draco berdiri di belakangnya, melakukan seperti apa yang diminta Lizzy, lebih cepat.

Hermione tidak menyadari kalau air matanya sudah megalir.

"Hermione…" Draco berbisik pelan melihat Hermione berdiri di depan pintunya, mantelnya tidak terkancing sama sekali ia pasti memakainya terburu-buru, rambutnya berantakan seperti baru berlari dan tertiup angin, ada titik air mata di sudut mata kanannya.

Hermione membalikkan badannya. "Maaf mengganggu." Hermione berseru pelan kemudian pergi dengan cepat.

.

Hermione tidak masuk tiga hari setelah itu. Ia tidak memberitahu apa alasannya, ia hanya tidak muncul selama tiga hari. Kemudian hari keempat, Hermione berjalan ke kantornya dengan celana jeans, sweater kebesaran, topi benie dan langsung menuju ke ruangan Draco.

"Pagi Mark!" Hermione menyapa Mark, tersenyum lebar. "Apa Mr. Malfoy ada?" Hermione bertanya.

"Ada." Mark memberitahu, "Miss Granger ada apa? Kenapa anda tidak masuk beberapa hari?"

"Aku tidak enak badan." Hermione berbohong.

Hermione kemudian masuk keruangan Draco tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Pagi ." Hermione menyapa. Ia berjalan menuju ke meja Draco.

"Granger." Draco kaget melihat Hermione di depannya, Hermione baru saja memanggilnya Mr. Malfoy dan hal itu membuatnya merinding. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan pakaian seperti itu, bukankah kau seharusnya menggunakan pakaian kantor?" Draco bertanya, berusaha membuat dirinya tetap tenang dan profesional.

Hermione mengeluarkan amplop kecil dari saku jeansnya kemudian meletakkan amplop itu di meja Draco. "Ini surat pengunduran diriku." Hermione memberitahu. "Semoga hari anda menyenangkan." Hermione lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Draco mengambil surat yang ada dimejanya.

.

Hermione sudah selesai merapikan semua barang-barangnya, ia menjual beberapa barang-barang miliknya yang tidak mungkin dibawanya, dan meyiapkan ransel sederhana dengan extendable charm, dan siap berangkat.

Ia hanya pergi ke ME untuk menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya dan mengambil beberapa barang di ruangannya. Seharusnya ia berangkat menuju Tibet tanggal 2 Januari, tapi ia mempercepat keberangkatannya. 26 Desember. Ia akan merayakan natal degan kedua orangtuanya, kemudian berangkat.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, ia tidak seharusnya bertindak kekanak-kanakkan, lagipula hari itu bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Draco melakukanya dengan perempuan asing.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia menghabiskan satu hari untuk menangis dan menangis dan menangis seperti orang bodoh. Ia merasa seperti remaja perempuan yang benar-benar bodoh.

Ia sudah tahu kalau dari awal, dari awal ia pertama kali menyadari kalau ia mencintai Draco Malfoy seharusnya ia kabur, seharusnya ia berlari dan meghindar sejauh mungkin, bukannya membiarkan dirinya semakin jatuh dan semakin dalam.

.

"Hermione, kau yakin akan pergi?" Richard Granger bertanya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia bertanya hal yang sama.

Hermione tersenyum. " _I'm fine Dad._ " Hermione menjawab

Helena Granger menangis dan memeluk Hermione erat sebelum Hermione pergi.

"Hermione." Ginny tidak sanggup berkata-kata, air matanya hanya mengalir tanpa henti.

"Berhentilah menangis Gin." Hermione memberitahu.

Ron dan Harry hanya berdiri diam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, takut jika mereka membuka mulut yang keluar adalah tangisan.

Hermione sekali lagi memeluk kedua orangtuanya dan temannya, kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya." Hermione berseru, melambai kemudian berbalik badan dan pergi.

Tangis Ron pecah. Ginny makin tersedu-sedu, Harry menghapus titik air mata dari sudut matanya.

.

Draco merasa kepalanya akan pecah, kenapa Grager masuk keruangannya saat ia sedang berhubungan intim dengan seorang perempuan, dan bukannya tertawa dan meledeknya seperti biasa, Granger justru terlihat terluka, Draco ingat melihat titik air mata disudut matanya, kemudian perempuan itu hanya berbalik badan dan meminta maaf karena sudah menggaggu.

Draco kemudian tidak sedetikpun berhenti memikirkan Granger semenjak hari itu. Granger kemudian tidak masuk kantor selama tiga hari tanpa keterangan, membuat Draco nyaris memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumahnya dan bertanya apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Tapi ia tidak melakukannya karena kemudian Hermione Granger muncul dikantornya pada hari keempat dan meyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya.

"Draco! Kau mau sarapan atau hanya mau duduk melamun?" Lucius bertanya pada Draco yang hanya duduk memandangi makanannnya. Draco tidak pergi ke kantor selama beberapa hari, kantornya sedang libur natal dan tahun baru

"Aku tidak nafsu makan." Jawab Draco pelan.

"Ada apa _son?_ Kau sakit?" Narcissa bertanya.

Draco menggeleng. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar ruang makan.

"Mrs. Potter bilang Hermione akan pergi hari ini." Narcissa berkata pelan pada suaminya.

Lucius tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Sayang sekali." Narcissa berseru lagi. Narcissa dan Lucius sepertinya memang sudah pasrah, mereka sudah berhenti berusaha melakukan hal-hal aneh untuk membuat Draco dan Hermione bersatu, mereka menyadari kalau memang jodoh tidak akan kemana, dan kalau bukan jodoh ya sudah.

"Kemana Hermione pergi?" Draco bertanya, menghentikan langkahnya, mendengar pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya.

"Entahlah, Mrs Potter memberitahuku Hermione akan pergi ke Tibet atau Nepal kalau tidak salah, entahlah." Narcissa menjawab sambil lalu.

Draco menghela nafasnya kemudian dengan cepat ber- _disapparating._

.

Harry sedang sibuk menenangkan Ginny dan Ron yang menangis seperti bayi, begitu juga Mr Granger yang sedang sibuk menenangkan Mrs Granger.

"Sudahlah Gin, kalau memang Hermione ingin pergi, dan hal itu membuatnya bahagia, maka kita harus menerimanya." Harry menenangkan istrinya.

"Dan kau Ron! Sebaiknya kau berhenti menangis!" Harry lama-lama kesal dengan Ron yang juga menangis.

"Potter." Harry mendengar namanya dipanggil dari belakang. Harry menoleh dan melihat Draco Malfoy berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _ferret?_ " Ron bertanya kesal, menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu Weasel." Draco berseru, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Potter, dimana Hermione?" Draco bertanya.

"Hermione sudah pergi!" Ginny berkata ketus, "Kau sudah terlambat Malfoy! pesawatnya sudah pergi dua puluh menit yang lalu."

.

 ** _Draco,_**

 ** _Aku tahu kau bodoh, hanya saja tidak pernah benar-benar menyadarinya selama ini._**

 ** _Aku sudah mendegar semuanya, dari Mark, Cissy, dan Mrs. Potter._**

 ** _Kau adalah pria paling bodoh dan paling sial yang pernah kutemui._**

 ** _Apa kau tahu, malam itu, malam saat kau lagi-lagi berhubungan intim dengan perempuan asing lainnya, Hermione ingin memberitahumu kalau ia menyukaimu?_**

 ** _Tentu saja kau tidak tahu._**

 ** _Cissy memberitahuku kalau kau menghilang saat sarapan, dan Mrs Potter memberitahuku kau datang ke bandara Muggle, hanya saja Hermione sudah pergi. Kau benar-benar sial._**

 ** _Aku tahu kau mencintai Hermione, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mengakuinya? Harga diri? Jangan bercanda, kau bahkan tidak punya sedikitpun harga diri tersisa._**

 ** _Kau menjijikan Draco!_**

 ** _Lebih baik kau mati!_**

 ** _Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu lagi! Kau akan selalu mengingatkanku akan seorang pria bodoh yang bahkan tidak bisa memberitahu wanita yang dicintainya kalau ia mencintainya karena alasan menjijikan._**

 ** _Kemurnian darah._**

 ** _Dan kau hanya akan mengingatkanku kalau kau adalah alasan utama Hermione pergi dari Inggris._**

 ** _Pathetic!_**

 ** _Blaise Zabini._**

Draco tidak tahu, mungkin ini sudah yang 37 kalinya ia membaca surat yang dikirimkan Blaise padanya.

Semua isi surat itu benar, ia menjijikkan, menyedihkan, bodoh, sial, dan akan lebih baik kalau ia mati saja.

Draco sudah sembilan hari tidak keluar dari kamarnya, beberapa hari pertama ibunya bolak-balik mengetuk pintu kamarnya, menyuruhnya keluar, tapi kemudian hari kelima Narcissa menyerah.

Draco hanya berbaring dikasurnya seperti orang idiot. Ia bahkan tidak mengganti pakaiannya sama sekali, sepatunya masih terpasang, tirai jendela kamarnya tidak terutup, ia akan memadang keluar setiap saat, jika pada malam hari ia tertidur, maka dengan sendirinya ia akan terbangun karena silaunya matahari pagi.

Sesekali ia berpikir, tapi sering kali pikirannya kosong. Jika ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya disini, ia kemudian sadar bahwa ia sedang menyesal, ia sedang menyesali semua kebodohannya dan berduka akan kehilangannya.

Kata-kata jika terus-menerus berputar dipikirannya, jika saja ia tidak bodoh, jika saja ia tidak melakukan kesalahan, jika saja ia tidak berhubungan sex dengan Lizzy hari itu, jika saja ia punya keberanian untuk mendatangi Hermione dan meminta maaf, mengatakan perasaannya, jika jika jika dan jika.

Blaise benar, seharusnya ia mati saja.

.

"Draco, keluarlah!" Narcissa berdiri di depan pintu kamar anaknya di hari ke lima belas.

Tidak ada respon.

Narcissa mengangguk pada Harry dan Theo yang ada di dekat situ.

Harry dan Ron kemudian menggumamkan mantra dan pintu kamar Draco terbuka. Mereka dengan cepat masuk ke dalam dan menemukan Draco tidak sadarkan diri di kasurnya.

"Dasar bodoh." Theo bergumam pelan kemudian mengangkat tubuh Draco dengan sihir dan membawanya ke St. Mungo.

.

Draco terbangun dan melihat Narcissa memperhatikannya cemas.

"Draco, kau sudah bangun?" Narcissa berseru lega. "Theo, panggilkan _Healer_." Narcissa berseru pada Theo yang berdiri di dekat pintu dengan Harry dan Lucius.

Theo menghela nafasnya, memutar matanya, tapi akhirnya tetap keluar dan mencari _Healer._

"Draco apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Narcissa bertanya, terdengar benar-benar kuatir. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bertahan lima belas hari tanpa makan dan minum? Kau bahkan tidak bergerak dari kasurmu, sepatumu masih terpasang." Narcissa berseru sedih.

Harry dan Lucius hanya berdiri diam di dekat pintu.

"Malfoy membayar untuk kebodohannya." Harry berseru pelan. Tidak lama Theo muncul dengan seorang helaer.

Healer itu kemudian dengan cepat memeriksa Draco yang sudah sadar tapi hanya diam dan mataya kosong.

"Mr Malfoy kehilangan banyak cairan tubuh, ia harus diobservasi selama beberapa hari, tapi pemeriksaan sekarang menunjukkan kalau tidak ada kerusakan serius pada organ dalam tubuhnya." _Healer_ itu memberitahu hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Bisakah kalian pergi sekarang?" Draco bertanya pelan. "Aku ingin sendiri." Draco berseru pelan.

Lucius, Harry, dan Theo keluar dari ruangan sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka. Tidak lama Healer itu juga keluar tapi Narcissa bertahan lebih lama.

"Keluarlah Mother! Aku ingin sendiri." Draco berseru, membuang mukanya, tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan ibunya.

"Apa kau menyesalinya sekarang?" Narcissa bertanya pelan, duduk di sisi kasur Draco yang kosong. "Apa kau menyesalinya? Membiarkan Hermione pergi."

Draco menarik nafasnya, mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu _son_." Narcissa mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Draco. Narcissa kemudian memberitahu Draco semuanya, ia memberitahu tentang ramalan _Sheer_ _Orpington_ termasuk jangka waktu satu tahun yang diberitahu _Sheer Orpington_ pada Draco dan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan mereka semua untuk membantu Draco dan Hermione bersatu, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Seakan-akan, semua yang kami lakukan hanya membuat kalian makin menjauh." Narcissa berseru sedih.

Draco tertawa begitu mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Ia merasa makin bodoh. "Kenapa _Mother_ tidak memberitahuku sebelum ini?" tangis Draco pecah. "Kalau _Mother_ memberitahuku aku pasti akan mendekati Hermione." Draco berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Aku selama ini menahan diriku karena tidak ingin membuat Lucius senang. Karena Lucius menunjukkan kalau ia menginginkan Hermione menjadi pasanganku maka aku menyangkal perasaanku sekuat tenaga." Draco berteriak kesal.

Narcissa memeluk Draco. "Maafkan kami _son_." Narcissa ikut menangis, ia menyadari kalau ia dan Lucius terlalu banyak ikut campur dan kemungkinan membuat takdir Draco dan Hermione berantakan.

"Maafkan kami _son_." Narcissa berseru lagi, memeluk Draco yang menangis.

.

Draco mondar-mandir di depan tempat praktik _Sheer Orpington._ Ia tidak tahu apa yang akhirnya membawanya kesini. Menurut ibunya, ramalan _Sheer Orpington_ hanya memberinya batas waktu satu tahun, dan sekarang bahkan sudah tiga bulan lebih dari satu tahun.

Selama tiga bulan belakangan ini, ia hanya duduk di perpustakaan Malfoy Manor dan mencari tahu semua hal tentang _divination._ Sama seperti Hermione, _divination_ bukanlah subjek kesukaannya, ia bahkan berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan Prof. Trelawney untuk mencari tahu apapun yang bisa membantunya, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan dimana mantan Professornya dulu.

Maka akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi tempat praktik _Sheer Orpington._

"Mr Malfoy." _Sheer Orpington_ berseru terkejut begitu melihat Draco Malfoy yang datang ketempatnya. "Silahkan duduk." _Sheer Orpington_ berusaha terdegar ramah.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." Draco berseru langsung begitu ia duduk di depa meja yang memisahkannya dengan peramal kepercayaan ibunya itu.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaanmu, karena _divination_ tidak bekerja denga cara yang sederhana." _Sheer Orpington_ berusaha menjelaskan.

Draco mengangguk mengerti, meskipun masih tidak begitu benar-benar megerti tentang _divination_ tapi tiga bulan belakangan ini membuatnya sedikit banyak mengetahui dasar-dasar _divination_. "Bisa kau beritahu aku ramalan macam apa yang dulu kau beritahu pada kedua orangtuaku?"

 _Sheer Orpington_ mengangguk. "Aku melihat anda dengan Miss Granger, di dalam pengelihatanku anda dan Miss Granger ditakdirkan bersama, tapi ada begitu banyak penghalang, mulai dari status darah kalian yang berbeda, sampai kejadian Miss Granger di siksa oleh bibi anda." _Sheer Orpington_ memberitahu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan waktu satu tahun yang kau sebutkan itu?" Draco bertanya.

"Miss Granger punya rencana besar dalam hidupnya, dan ia akan meninggalkan Inggris akhir tahun kemarin, dan tidak akan kembali selama bertahun-tahun, karena itu aku memberitahu kedua orangtua anda kalau anda hanya punya waktu satu tahun." _Sheer Orpington_ memberitahu.

Pikiran Draco berputar keras. "Itu bukan berarti kalau kami melewatkan jangka waktu satu tahun ini maka jodoh kami berakhir kan?" Draco bertanya, memastikan kesimpulan yang muncul dikepalanya.

 _Sheer Orpington_ terdiam.

Draco menegakkan tubuhnya, "Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan kan?" Draco bertanya lagi.

 _Sheer Orpington_ mengangguk. "Kesempatan selalu ada Mr. Malfoy, dan aku juga sudah mengatakan hal ini pada ibu anda, jodoh tidak akan kemana. Ramalanku bukanlah sesuatu yang mutlak, bisa saja salah, bisa saja tidak tepat. Anda bisa saja mengubah takdir anda." _Sheer Orpington_ memberitahu Draco.

Draco langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Terimakasih banyak _Sheer Orpington_." Draco segera beranjak pergi. "Ah… bayarannya, masukkan saja ke tagihan ibuku." Draco baru saja sampai di depan pintu saat ia kemudian berbalik. "Apa kau tahu dimana Hermione sekarang berada?" Draco bertanya sebelum pergi.

 _Sheer Orpington_ tersenyum. "Nepal."

-To Be Continued-

 **Maaf, kalian menunggu lama, keyboard laptopku rusak, huruf N-nya susah ditekan, aku jadi malas. Wakakak…**

 **dramioneyoja.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Stupid**

 **All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **5.**

12 Juli 2007.

Hermione merasa tidak tenang belakangan ini. Ia merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya, tapi setiap ia berusaha mencari siapa yang mengikutinya, baik dengan cara biasa maupun sihir, ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Hermione sedang berjalan di trotoar kumuh di India, ia sudah hampir tiga minggu disini dan masih belum ingin pergi ke tujuan berikutnya. India membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, tentu saja tingkat religiusnya tidak sekental saat ia di Tibet, belum lagi tingkat kemiskinan orang-orang disini yang membuat hatinya sakit, tapi ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk tetap tinggal, untuk tinggal lebih lama.

Semua tempat indah dengan cara mereka masing-masing, begitu juga India, begitu penuh dengan warna.

Hermione menoleh kebelakang, merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, tapi tidak ada siapapun yang terlihat mencurigakan. Ugh.

Hermione berhenti di sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam manisan, ia membeli beberapa manisan dan bercengkrama dengan penjual yang sudah mengenalinya.

"Apa anda berencana menetap disini?" Penjual manisan itu bertanya pada Hermione dengan bahasa Inggris yang kental dengan logat Indianya.

"Tidak." Hermione menjawab tersenyum, memperhatikan penjual manisan itu membungkus pesanannya.

"Ah, benarkah? Anda sudah cukup lama disini, apa anda menyukai tempat ini? India?" Penjual manisan itu bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hermione membayar manisannya kemudia keluar dari toko itu, ia lalu berjalan lagi, membatin dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana suatu tempat bisa terlihat kumuh dan juga indah di saat bersamaan?

Hermione berjalan dan bangunan-bangunan disekitarnya terlihat kumuh dan jelek, dan beberapa terbuat dari tiang-tiang dari kayu tua yang sudah lapuk, cat-catnya sudah terkelupas, Hermione yakin orang-orang disini mengecat bangunan milik mereka sesuka hati, warnanya tidak beraturan dan setiap bangunan dipenuhi warna nyentrik yang tidak cocok satu sama lain tapi ada begitu banyak kain-kain sari yang digantung, baik karena memang dijajakan untuk dijual atau karena sedang dijemur karena baru dicuci, dan hal itu yang membuat jalan-jalan dikota India terlihat indah.

Hermione sedang fokus mengambil gambar dengan kameranya saat ia melihat seseorang yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya dan seharusnya tidak dilihatnya.

Malfoy berdiri di depannya.

Draco Malfoy berdiri didepannya.

Draco Bloody Malfoy berdiri di depannya, kurang lebih lima puluh meter didepanya, melihatnya langsung tepat dimatanya, dan ia tersenyum. Si bodoh itu tersenyum.

Hermione merasa seperti ada akar yang tumbuh dari kakinya kedalam tanah tempatnya berpijak.

Draco berjalan mendekat.

Empat puluh meter.

Hermione merasa seperti akan gila. Otaknya menyuruhnya lari, lari sekencang-kencangnya, lari sejauh-jauhnya, bersembunyi dari Draco Malfoy yang ada di depannya yang sebentar lagi akan mendekat.

Tiga puluh meter.

Tapi hatinya menyuruhnya bertahan di tempatnya, menyuruhnya bertahan dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi jika ia membiarkan Draco mendekat.

Dua puluh meter.

Hermione menahan nafasnya, mempererat pegangannya pada bungkusan manisan dan kamera dikedua tangannya.

Sepuluh meter.

Hermione menyuruh dirinya untuk tetap bernafas, ia menyuruh dirinya untuk fokus, tapi sepertinya otaknya hilang sambungan, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan ia bisa merasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat.

"Hermione." Draco berseru pelan.

Draco berhenti tepat didepannya, salah satu dari mereka hanya tinggal maju satu langkah dan hidung mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Hermione." Draco berseru lagi, seakan-akan meyakinkan dirinya kalau perempuan yang ada didepannya bukan proyeksi dari imaginasinya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Draco." Hermione mengeluarkan nafas yang ditahannya dari tadi.

.

29 September 2012

"Harry, apa kau sudah mengecek kotak surat?" Ginny bertanya dari dapur.

Tidak ada respon.

"Harry…" Ginny berseru lagi. Kenapa Harry tidak juga meresponnya? Ia mendengar tadi suaminya itu duduk di meja makan setelah mengambil surat dari kotak surat mereka.

"Harry… " Ginny berseru lagi tapi tetap tidak ada respon, akhirnya ia mengecilkan api kompornya dan menuju ke ruang makan mereka.

Ginny menemukan Harry yang duduk lemas memegang sebuah surat di tangannya.

"Harry Potter! Ada apa?" Ginny berteriak panik, ia mendekat dan mengambil surat di tangan suaminya.

.

Narcissa Malfoy berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya, melihat ke arah taman bunganya yang berada di halaman depan bagian kanan Malfoy Manor. Narcissa menghela nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara _pop_ yang kencang di dekatnya, menandakan bahwa ada seorang peri rumah yang ada perlu dengannya.

"Ada apa Popsy?" Narcissa bertanya pelan.

" _Mistress…_ " Popsy berseru panik, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, mata besarnya berkaca-kaca, ia memegang sebuah undangan berwarna krem ditangannya. " _Mistress Narcissa_ , Popsy menemukan ini di tempat surat." Popsy mengulurkan kertas undangan yang ada di tangannya.

Narcissa menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia membuka kertas undangan yang ada di depannya.

" _Mistress…Mistress…_ " Popsy berseru panik begitu melihat Narcissa Malfoy pingsan melihat isi surat undangan itu.

.

Blaise baru selesai lari pagi, ia belum lama pindah ke Muggle London untuk mencari suasana baru, ia tinggal disalah satu apartement mewah di tengah kota dan sedang mengecek kotak suratnya saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

.

"Apa Hermione sudah memberi kabar padamu tentang kepulangannya?" Richard Granger bertanya sambil membaca koran paginya.

"Belum, terakhir ia menghubungiku minggu lalu dan berkata akan pulang awal minggu depan." Helena menjawab sambil mengaduk masakkannya.

"Richard, bisa kau cek kotak pos kita?" Helena berseru, ia ingat kalau seharusnya tagihan listrik mereka datang hari ini.

" _Sure._ " Richard berseru, melipat korannya kemudian berjalan menuju kotak surat mereka.

"HELENA!" Richard berteriak kencang sekali dari halaman rumah mereka.

.

"Apa menurutmu mereka akan baik- _ohhh… -_ baik saja?" Hermione bertanya sambil terengah-engah.

Draco tertawa pelan, ia tidak bisa fokus menjawab pertanyaan perempuan diatasnya, apalagi dengan melihat keadaan perempuan diatasnya itu sekarang, tanpa sehelai benang-pun, rambutnya terurai panjang tanpa kendali, sekujur tubuhnya dilapisi keringat tipis dan bergerak naik turun dengan indahnya.

"Apa mereka _Arghhh_ …. akan datang?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara Granger?" Draco bertanya frustasi, klimaksnya sudah dekat, dan ia tahu Hermione jauh lebih dekat, dan jika Hermione Granger memilih untuk terus bicara maka kemungkinan mereka berdua klimaks dalam waktu dekat akan semakin kecil.

Draco membantu Hermione naik turun lagi, lebih cepat dan lebih cepat.

"Ahhhh…ohhh…ooohh…" Hermione mendesah. "Dracoooooo…." Hermione kemudian berteriak keras begitu ia mencapai puncaknya.

Draco mengerang begitu melihat Hermione mendongak keatas saat perempuan itu klimaks, memamerkan lehernya yang panjang dan menggoda, maka ia dengan cepat memutar tubuh mereka dan memosisikan Hermione tepat dibawahnya lalu menyerang Hermione dengan cepat.

"Urrgghhh…Urghhh…Urghhh…" Draco mengerang disetiap kali ia mendorong, menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Hermione, meredam erangannya dengan meletakkan bibirnya tepat di perbatasan leher dengan pundak perempuan dibawahnya.

"Hermione…" Draco menggumamkan nama perempuan yang dicintainya itu saat ia mencapai puncaknya.

Draco kemudian berbaring disamping Hermione, dan mereka berdua mengejar nafas mereka.

"Mereka akan datang, mereka semua akan datang, aku yakin, tapi mungkin setelah itu kita harus bersiap-siap untuk menahan kutukan dan serangan mereka semua." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione tertawa pelan. _"Stupid."_

" _Just Stupid._ " Draco menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukkannya.

.

Tentu saja Hermione tidak langsung menerima Draco Malfoy begitu saja! Memangnya Draco Malfoy itu siapa?

Draco Malfoy perlu waktu enam bulan, enam bulan yang bodoh untuk hanya sekedar mendapatkan maaf dari Hermione Granger. Well, sebenarnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu lagi di India, saat pertama kali Draco meminta maaf, Hermione sudah memaafkannya, langsung dengan mudahnya memaafkannya, tapi sisi jahat Hermione ingin membuat Draco sedikit menderita dan Hermione ingin tahu apa Draco bersungguh-sungguh atau tidak, tapi jangan beritahu Draco hal itu.

24 Desember 2007 Hermione akhirnya memberitahu Draco kalau ia sudah memaafkan pria bodoh itu, dan mereka berciuman di bawah pohon natal besar, di tengah hujan salju, di tengah kota Jepang.

Draco kira setelah Hermione memberitahunya kalau Hermione sudah memaafkannya maka itu juga berarti Hermione sudah menerima cintanya, tapi ia salah perhitungan. Salah besar.

Draco Malfoy lagi-lagi harus mengekori kemanapun Hermione pergi dan memastikan kalau perempuan itu aman dan tidak terkena masalah, mereka sudah mengelilingi hampir seluruh Asia di pertengahan tahun 2008 dan Draco ingat persis betapa menyebalkannya Hermione hari itu.

19 Agustus 2008 saat mereka sedang menuju ke salah satu kota di Indonesia, Jayapura, dengan pesawat, di kelas ekonomi, sebelum lepas landas Hermione membisikkan kalau ia mencintai Draco. Draco tahu Hermione Granger sengaja! Draco tahu kalau Hermione sengaja memberitahunya hal itu, kemudian tidur sepanjang perjalanan pesawat yang panjang, membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan sekedar memeluk atau menciumnya. Menyebalkan!

12 Desember 2008 pertama kalinya mereka tidur bersama. Well, secara teknis mereka sudah tidur bersama berkali-kali, Draco sering kali dengan sengaja membuat diri mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang liburan dan sengaja membuat mereka tinggal di kamar yang sama, tapi selama ini mereka hanya benar-benar tidur bersama, hanya tidur.

12 Desember 2008 Draco dan Hermione pertama kali bercinta, di kamar hotel mewah di Singapore sebelum penerbangan mereka ke Dubai lima jam berikutnya.

5 Juni 2009 Hermione dan Draco merayakan ulang tahun Draco yang ke 29 bersama di hotel sederhana di New York. Draco bertanya sampai kapan Hermione akan terus _berkelana._ Hermione tersenyum dan menjawab _sampai ia ingin pulang._ Draco meminta Hermione untuk berjanji bahwa mereka akan menikah, suatu saat nanti, entah 10 atau 20 tahun lagi, tapi Hermione harus menikah dengannya. Titik.

5 Februari 2010 Draco menyadari kalau ia benar-benar-benar-sangat-amat mencintai Hermione Granger yang ada di depannya. Saat itu mereka sedang menjadi relawan untuk sementara waktu di daerah konflik di Palestina, Draco yang sedang membereskan tas medis mereka terpana melihat Hermione menangis sambil memeluk seorang anak kecil yang terluka dibahunya. Draco Malfoy menyadari ia mengambil keputusan yang tepat, keputusannya untuk meninggalkan segalanya dan mencari dan akhirnya mengikuti Hermione mungkin adalah satu-satunya hal tidak bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan.

23 September 2011 Hermione memberitahu Draco kalau mereka hanya punya satu benua tersisa. Hermione bertanya pada Draco kenapa ia melakukan ini semua? Meninggalkan pekerjaannya, keluarganya, hidupnya di Inggris dan mengikuti Hermione berkeliling dunia? Draco tersenyum dan menjawab kalau ia menjalani hidupnya _dengan hidupnya._

12 Juli 2012 Hermione dan Draco kembali ke Inggris, mereka membeli rumah -yang sangat besar menurut Hermione dan tidak cukup besar menurut Draco- di _Godric's Hollow_ tapi tidak tinggal disana dulu sampai mereka resmi menikah.

29 September 2012 Draco yang sedang memperhatikan Hermione yang tidur dipelukkannya menyadari bahwa ia memang salah satu pria paling bodoh yang pernah dilahirkan di dunia. Hermione pernah bilang padanya kalau sebenarnya hampir semua pria itu bodoh, hanya saja ia sial bertemu dengan salah satu yang paling bodoh.

Draco Malfoy tahu ia sudah melakukan banyak kebodohan dalam hidupnya sejak ia kecil, mulai dari tidak sengaja mematahkan sapu terbang pertamanya, mem- _bully_ Hermione sepanjang masa sekolah mereka, tidak meminta perlindungan Dumbledore dari awal, sampai membuat Hermione pergi darinya.

Tapi ia sudah berniat untuk membayar semua kebodohannya selama sisa hidupnya, ia tidak bisa berjanji akan menjadi pria pintar setelah ini, bagaimanapun juga ia tahu kalau ia pasti akan melakukan banyak hal bodoh lainnya lagi setelah ini. Tapi Draco Malfoy tahu ia bisa menjanjikan Hermione Granger satu hal.

Cinta.

Draco berjanji ia akan mencintai Hermione sepanjang sisa hidup mereka, menyayangi Hermione dengan sepenuh hati, melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk membuat Hermione bahagia, dan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak pernah melukai Hermioe karena kebodohannya.

Draco yakin ia bisa memenuhi janjinya barusan

 _After all, despite the fact that Draco was a stupid man, he will marry the brightest witch of their age._

 _._

 ** _You are cordially invited to celebrate_**

 ** _the wedding of_**

 ** _Draco Abraxas Malfoy_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Hermione Jean Granger_**

 ** _On Sunday afternoon_**

 ** _September the 30_** ** _th_**

 ** _at four o'clock_**

 ** _JK Banquet's Hall, London_**

 ** _R.S.V.P_**

 ** _020 7946 0314_**

-The End-

 **Merry Christmas Everyone!**

 **-dramioneyoja**


End file.
